Hiding In The Shadows
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: In a world with shapeshifting werewolves and werecats,a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.When a wolf saves a cat from some men one night,their faiths get twisted together.Will this possible friendship turn into something more,or will it be killed in the fierce battle of the two races.M:violence,language,sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter One

* * *

"Stay far from the forest, where the trees creak and the ground shakes; Stay far from the forest, where the wolves howl and the cats play; Stay far from the forest, where the children go missing and the animals are wincing; Stay far from the forest, where the Phantom Wolves and the Ghost Cats growling and hissing." the four kids sang as they held hands, skipping in a circle. A cold wind wiped at the late autumn air, sending dried leaves dancing into the frosty air. Wooden houses lined the three small roads in Death Village, and off to the west was a large field that held the growing of pumpkins, apples, oranges, watermelon, potatoes, and carrots, radishes, and a few berry bushes. Then, to the east flank of the village was a large barn that held cows, pigs, sheep, chickens, and horses for the villagers. To the north, on the head of the main road, was the large house of the Mayor, Death. A tall, tree height wall surrounded the village and the gate to the south, directly across from the Mayor's house, was open.

Down the main street, the four kids giggled as they sang the song again, twirling around, "Stay far from the forest, where the trees creak and the ground shakes; Stay far from the forest, where the wolves howl and the cats play; Stay far from the forest, where the children go missing and the animals are wincing; Stay far from the forest, where the Phantom Wolves and the Ghost Cats growling and hissing." The white haired man smirked as he sat on the bench across from them, arms crossed over his chest. The song amused the young man. Those silly like kids, thinking of Phantom Wolves and Ghost Cats . . . they were far too little to know the truth. The young man ran a hand through his white hair, ruffling it a little and yawned. He got no sleep this morning, and it was going to be sun down soon. He looked down the street to see a tall young woman walking his way. Her dark brown hair-almost black- was streaming behind her and her dark blue-purple eyes flashed. She walked to him and sat next to him, crossing her legs.

"Hello Tsubaki." he greeted her with a nodded before turning to the kids again as they started running down the streets playing tag. "Soul." she greeted back, her eyes also watching the kids. "They're so innocent." Soul grunted with an agreement. "So, what brings you here? Shouldn't you and Black Star be off humping each other?" he smirked at the girl and her cheeks grew pink. She let out a nervous cough. "A message from the others, they have found one of the camps." Soul sniffed and gave a nod.

"I'm guessing they want us to go raid it?" he raised an eyebrow to her and the girl nodded. Soul let out a soft sighed and stood. He straightened his shirt and nodded t the girl. "I'll go speak with Harvar." the young man turned and walked out into the forest.

* * *

The young woman sat on a large bolder at the edge of the pond. Her bare feet dangled over the glassy surface of the crystal blue water. He blond hair was held in two, low pigtails and her emerald eyes scanned the words on the book she held in her hand. Her long, black skirt covered her long, cream legs and her long sleeved pale yellow shirt covered her arms from the child wind. Birds sang over head and she turned the page of the novel carefully. She suddenly raised her head and turned it to the bushes.

"I know you're there Kid." she said. A slim, black panther walked out from the bushes with a low growl. Its left ear was white and its amber eyes were bright as stars. Maka closed her book and turned to the bush next to the one where the Panther came from, "Liz, Patti, you two also." Two leopards slowly walked out from the bushes, heads low. "I still don't understand how you can hear us." the larger female leopard spoke and sat down, licking its paw and running it over her head. "Maka's just a good tracker!" the younger female leopard giggled, rolling onto her back and in the dried leaves, making them crunch. Maka stood and stretched.

"What brings you here to disturb my time alone?" the young women asked, dusting off her skirt. "News from Ox, he and his camp were found just like we planned. The queens and kits were moved to a secret location where Stein is watching them right now. The battle party is getting prepared." the panther spoke, his voice very serious. Maka nodded to him. "Thanks Kid. Maka jumped off of the bolder and onto the dying grass. She held her book in on hand and ran her hand threw her pigtails with the other. "I guess I'll go look for Kilik. He'll tell me where to go."

Liz snorted, rolling her blue eyes. "Kilik is stupid. He'll probably put you with the queens again, picking up their shit, and just because of your parents." Maka growled at Liz, signaling her to shut up. "I said I didn't want to talk about them." With that, the girl ran into the forest.

* * *

Soul sat at the table with the other pack Alpha, Harvar. The young man's brown hair was up in a tiny ponytail and his red glasses were covering his eyes. "So I was thinking we go in this way." Harvar had a small map in front of him that a group of scouts made. "That's the nursery, so they'll be guarding the kits and queens. There will be an opening behind this den, so we should go through there." Soul nodded to the plan. He stood, hands in just pockets. "Sounds good, I'll bring my top fighters." With that, Soul turned and walked out of the tent, nodding to the two large wolves that stood guard and walked into the forest.

The dead leaves crunched under his footsteps and golden rays of light shone through the tops of the trees. He ran a hand through his white hair and sniffed the air. The cold air made it twitch and he rubbed his red eyes with a yawn, maybe he would take a quick nap. . .

* * *

Maka never cries. Last time she cried was because her father and mother had left, and that was . . . what, she's 18 now . . . that was 13 years ago. But right now, crystal tears poured from her face. She ran in the forest and rubbed at her eyes. She had to stop, yet the tears kept pouring from her eyes like a waterfall. How could they have just left her like that? When she was just a kit! Her father, his red hair always was soft when she ran her little hands through it when he would pick her up and place her on his shoulders. And her mother, her lips would curl into the most beautiful smile when she looked at Maka.

But she could never forgive them once she found out the secret, her father a wolf and her mother a . . . a cat. When she found out, her heart fell. No wonder none of the others would play with her, no wonder she was looked down upon, no wonder she was bullied so much. And then they just _left_ her. She felt more tears form in her eyes and she ran faster, holding her skirt up so she could run.

Suddenly, she tripped and flew forward, skidding on her hands and knees. Her hands and knees pricked with blood and her book flew out of her hand. Her hair also fell out from their pigtails, falling around her face. "What the hell?" a tired voice growl from behind her. She quickly whipped her head back, hair flying and looked at the speaker. A young man, about 20 years old, sat up to a tree, his white hair messy and his eyes closed. His dark jeans had grass stains in them now from her tripping over him and basically moving him from her impact. He opened his eyes to revel their color, a deep maroon. His eyes widened a little at the sight of her and she quickly stood. "Hey, um, are you alright?" he asked, starting to get up also. Maka suddenly caught the scent of him for she was downwind. He was a wolf. Her eyes grew and she backed up a few steps before turning and running away.

* * *

Soul was just sitting there, sleeping, when suddenly something tumbled onto him. He slid to the side and opened his eyes to see grass stains on his new pants. He let out a growled and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell?" he growled, opening his eyes. A girl sat a few feet away. She whipped her head over her should, looking at him with her wide, green eyes. Tears pooled them and ran down her face. Her blond hair rested around her head and her pink lips parted in surprise as she looked at him. Soul's eyes widened slightly as he caught the scent of cats on her. She must have been attack, nothing this pretty could be one of those human loving felines. She stood suddenly and Soul straightened himself. "Hey, um, are you alright?" The girl must have harmed herself someway, falling that hard and far, and also from whatever made her cry. Again, Soul thought of those monstrous cats. The girl didn't say anything, but her eyes grew larger and she turned, fleeing. That's when Soul noticed the book off to the side and stood, picking it up quickly.

"Hey, you forgot. . ." but when he looked up, the girl was gone.

* * *

Maka ran. She couldn't be around a wolf. Those canines were disgusting and no good, just like her father. She ran up to the town gates and the two guards stopped her. "Young lady, what are you doing out so late. The sun is about to set." the one on the left smirked, "You don't know what kind of monsters are out." Maka blinked the tears out of her eyes and put on her best innocent look. "I'm sorry sir. I was out picking some flowers when this bear came out of nowhere. I had to run and run, and then I got lost. I just now found a trail and I hurried before they came out." The guards looked at each other and the one on the left nodded and smiled to Maka. "Well then, maybe we should . . . make you feel better little lady?" Maka tilted her head, confused, but then realized what they meant when one of them grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest, licking her cheek.

"What the hell?" she screamed, thrashing. "Shhhh, come on honey, we've been protecting you. Don't you think we need a little . . . payment?" the man whispered into her ear, holding her closer to his chest. Maka started to punch his chest, but suddenly the man fell, clutching his shoulder. The other suddenly jumped into a defensive position and he looked around. Then, and arm wrapped around the seconds guards neck and a knife pressed to his temple. Maka's eyes widened as she noticed it was the boy from before, the one she tripped over. The guard swallowed. "Now, if I were you, I'd help your buddy up and say a wolf attacked." The guy let the guard go and kicked him to the fallen guard and turned to Maka, flashing a smile. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out her small book. "Here, you dropped this." he walked over and handed her the book. Maka took it and clutched the book to her chest. "Thank you, I have to get going now." she turned; ready to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? Your hands are bleeding." he spoke, nodding to the blood welding around her palms. Maka looked down at her hands and realized that they were bleeding pretty badly now. The boy turned her to the town. "Come on, I know how to patch those up." They walked down the main road and he crept behind one of the houses, kneeling and pulled a few plants from the ground. He ripped some of his shirt off and started to chew the plants, only to spit them out, smooth them on the pieces of cloth, and wrap them around her small hands one at a time so she could hold her book. "Thank you, but I really must get going." She turned and ran away.

"Wait!" the boy said, trying to catch up. "What's your name?" She stopped and looked over her shoulder, biting her lip, thinking for a moment. "Maka." she answered. The boy smiled and said, "Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Two

* * *

Maka ran into the forest, book to chest. She couldn't believe she told that savage her real name. How? Everyone knows you use a fake name, or part of your were-name. Maka felt like punching herself in the head when she heard something growl from the shadows. She turned to see a lion stalk out, his fur a dark gold color, his mane a brown and his hazel eyes narrowed. "Maka, why aren't you getting ready?" he growled, circling the girl. "I found a wolf and told him to leave our territory sir." she said, not even flinching as he stood on his hind legs to look her in the eyes. He narrowed his hazel eyes and fell back on four paws. "Very well then, it's almost moon rise. We need you over with the party." Maka's eyes grew large. "You're taking me into battle?" the male nodded and stalked to the bushes. "Come along, we don't have all day."

With that, Maka placed her book down and the male walked into the bushes as she stripped down and folded her clothes, placing them next to her book at the bottom of a tree. She closed her eyes as her muscles and bones shifted under her skin. Her skin grew thicker and fur grew out of her legs. Her hair shortened and morphed into her head and her ears moved and her face became smaller and created a muzzle. Once her large paws touched the ground, she opened her eyes and shook her pelt out. She quickly caught up to the lion, walking in step with him.

"Kid is leading the first line, I want to with him." the lion said roughly. "Yes sir." Maka said, hopping over a log. "We also have Kim off to the side in a holly bush so the wolves can't pick her scent up, just in case someone needs to be healed. I want you to keep an eye out for her just in case. Ox would kill me if anything happened to his mate." Maka nodded and before they walked into their base, the lion put his tail on her shoulder. "And don't be like your mother." Maka nodded again and smirked. "You can count on me Kilik."

* * *

Soul walked back to camp on four paws. His broad shoulders raised and fell with each stride in his wolf form. His pelt a bright and brilliant white color, his eyes the regular deep maroon color. His nails scrapped at the ground, his thick paw pads making imprints on the soft dirt. He flicked his pointed ears and sniffed the air. He looked up at the sky to see the sky covered with a dark gray cloud. Snow would soon fall. With a rough growl and started off to the base again. He nodded to the wolves who stepped aside for the alpha. He walked up beside a thin and lean brown male, his neck fur thick and his brown eyes beady. "What took you so long?" the wolf asked Soul. "I was helping someone. I'm here now though, am I not?" The other male growled and flicked his tail angrily. "Come on, we're ready for the battle. Get your fighters." Soul nodded and turned, walking through the crowd of Harvar's fighters, walking to his pack's base.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, get the fighters." Soul said to two wolves. The female, a thin and swift black wolf nodded to Soul, her blue-purple eyes shifting from their normal kind gaze, to a threatening, fight-ready look. The other wolf, a male with a dark gray-blue pelt turned his head to Soul, his green eyes sparkling. "Ready to take out these ass-lickers Soul buddy?" the wolf smirked. Soul smiled to his best friend and nodded. "More than ever Black Star." Soon, Tsubaki returned with thirty wolves behind her. Soul nodded to each of them and took them to Harvar's equal bunch. The two alpha's just onto a large bolder, facing the two packs.

"Wolves, are we ready to take back our territory?" Harvar growled, earning yelped and barks of approval. The brown wolf nodded to Soul, backing up and letting the white wolf take lead. "It's time to defeat those stupid cats. This is our forest, and we're not looking for anyone to share it with. Many of us have lost family members because of those human loving ass-lickers." The muscular wolf paced back and forth on the bolder, never taking his eyes of the group of wolves below him. "We want our revenge, revenge for our pups, for our mates, for our mothers and father, brothers and sisters. This is our time to rule the forest!" he yowled. The wolves all howled with agreement and stood, barring their teeth, some even foaming from their muzzles. Soul smirked and turned to Harvar. "They are all yours."

* * *

Maka crouched in a bush next to Kid. The black panther held his tail straight so the other cats would know that they were to wait until given the order to attack. The black panther's eyes were locked on the camp, darting to any movement. The moon was high in the sky, but dark clouds covered it. Snow started to fall, dotting the ground. Maka rolled her shoulders, digging her claws into the ground. Her paws hurt; the pads still had a few cuts in them from her falling in her human form earlier. Her knees fine though, had they fully heal from her changing. "Do you see that?" Kid asked her suddenly, looking at a bush. Maka narrowed her emerald eyes at the bush, which was quivering. Maka nodded and Kid held his tail in place. "Are you going to signal?" Maka asked him. Kid shook his head. "No, I want to see if it really is a wolf." Maka looked back out at the bush as it quivered. The air filled with tension as snow continued to fall and the bush quivered one last time before the creature came out.

It was a kit. Maka's eyes grew large and she took a step to go get it, but Kid growled lightly. "Stay. They're using him for bait, so if the wolves are hiding, they'll come out." Maka narrowed her eyes. "That's one of our kind-" Kid glared at her. "He's weak and his mother agreed to it." Maka growled to him. "He's just a cub. He has yet to know the feel of friends or the feel of the snow under his paws." With that, Maka ran from the bushes and to the small cub. As she did so, she heard wolves howl and run down the hills from the forest. She picked the cub up and ran into bushes. She knew that now she would be the distraction, the wolves chasing her, and once they got close enough, then the others would attack. Maka ran as fast as she could, her large paws pounding on the ground. She knew she couldn't bring the kit to the nursery, so she continued on. She then thought of going to pond and turned, running to the small water source.

She could hear the sound of her kind roar and jump into battle was the wolves' yelped, frightened, but only to howl and growl with the large cats, going into battle. She kept running and soon reached the pond. She walked up to the side and laid down, panting, and lapped out some water. The kit snuggled to her belly, wanting warmth. She looked down at it. He was a small lynx. His fur was fluffy, yet to take the true form of his pelt, and his ears were large, tipped with tuffs of black fur. His light blue eyes were still squinting, not yet fully open. He mewled weakly. "Hush little one." Maka whispered, licking his fur so he would warm up. "You need to be quiet or else they will find us."

"Oh, but I already have." a deep growl came from the bushes and Maka whipped her head looking to see a large white wolf stand there, long, sharp, and _very_ pointed teeth snapped together as his lips rose in a snarl. He was larger than the other werewolves Maka had seen. He looked slightly bigger then her actually. His eyes were a deep red and his ears up a pointed. His muscles moved smoothly under his pelt and his shoulders arched as he circled around. Something about those eyes and that voice reminded Maka of someone. What surprised her was that he was actually quite a handsome wolf, his eyes digging into hers. But she shook that thought from her mind, barring her teeth. "Go away, he's just a kit. You can kill me if you wish, just leave him alone." Maka snarled back, her claws sliding out. The wolf smirked. "If you say so."

He leaped.

* * *

Soul stood at the top of the hill with the others, his eyes narrowed. The camp was empty, they had been set up . . . or so it looked like. Off to the side, a bush started to shake. Soul crouched down, keeping his eyes on the bush. Suddenly, a small lynx tumbled out, mewling pitifully as the snot fell. Nothing happened; no mother came out to get her son. _Those savages, they don't even care about their kin._ He snarled to himself. Then, like a blur, a large cat busted out f the bushes on the other side of the camp and to the kit. It leaned its head down and picked it up. Soul howled, giving off the signal and ran down the hill with the other howling wolves. The large cat picked the kit up and left in seconds, obviously one of the fastest on the cat's team. As he ran, he got ahead of the pack, chasing the cat and wasn't caught by the other cats that waited in the bushes. Once he heard the roar of their leader, Kilik, he sprinted forward, skidding into the shadows and out of sight as his pack howled and went into battle.

With a twitching nose, Soul followed the scent of the cat. He couldn't get a clear view of them, but by it's pelt, he was guessing it was a female lion, or tiger. He soon found fresh paw marks, some dotted with blood. The cat must have cracked it's pad on a rock, of snagged it's pelts in some of the thorns. He soon got closer to the scent and the trees opened into a pond. He crouched low, blending in with the fallen snow.

It was indeed a female tiger, a golden tiger in fact. Her pelt was a pale golden-red color which faded into white. Dark, black stripes covered her, but also faded as they ran further down her body, turning into brown. Her body was slim and he could see her muscles move under her sleek pelt as she lay down, lapping some of the water and letting the small lynx curl into her pelt for warmth. She was obviously not the mother though, as she looked at it was sadness as it mewled for milk. She leaned down, nudging it lightly. "Hush little one." she whispered lightly. Something about her kind, light voice made the gears in Soul's mind start to turn. She licked the cub's fur, warming it up. "You need to be quiet or else they will find us."

Soul then smirked and stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, but I already have." he snickered. The tiger whipped her head back, showing off a slim, beautiful face. Soul was stunned at first. He had never seen such brilliant, green-emerald eyes on a cat before, and her face was filled with utter surprise and fear, but then she got up and snarled. Her eyes flicked across his body, studying him. He was larger than her, stronger than her, and she knew she couldn't win, yet she bare her teeth and slid her claws out. "Go away, he's just a kit. You can kill me if you wish, just leave him alone." Soul smiled, crouching down. "If you say so."

He leaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Three

* * *

When the wolf leaped at her, Maka rose onto her hind legs and held him in an arm lock. She pushed him a good few feet back and turned them away from the cub as it mewled pitifully from the ponds edge. The wolf smirked. "Not bad for a stupid cat." he fell and back up, crouching down. Maka crouched also, a wound already cut deep into her shoulder. She hissed at the pain, but shook it off, locking eyes with the red eyed wolf. "I will do anything to protect my kind." Maka charged him, but the wolf jumped to the side and slashed her long and hard on her rib cage. "Gah!" the tiger roared, falling to the side slightly as blood started to fall from her wound.

The wolf smiled and stood over her as she struggled to get up. He placed a paw to her throat, pinning her down, his claws bringing small pricks of blood up. "This was too easy." he laughed. Suddenly, Maka lifted her back legs, kicking him in the flank and sent him rolling into the pond. He stood, white pelt drenched and eyes angry. Maka stood and panted, glaring at him. "You really think I would give up that easily?" she snarled, digging her claws deeper into the snow scattered ground. The wolf shook his pelt out, making the fur stick up. A small laugh escaped the tiger's lips and the wolf glared at her. "What are you laughing at?" he growled. Maka chuckled. "You look like a porcupine." The wolf growled and ran at Maka whose eyes got wide. He jumped, paws out and slashed her neck, barely missing her throat. She fell backwards, head in the snow and quickly popped back up. The wolf laughed and Maka glared at him. "What are _you_ laughing at?" the wolf's red eyes shinned with amusement. "You look like Santa."

Maka shook her head, freeing the snow from her face and stood, rolling her shoulders. She had yet to land a single hit, other than the one when she threw this wolf off of her. With a roar, she charged the wolf once more, but knew he would dodge, and when he did so, she thrashed her mighty paw out, tripping him and pinned him down. The wolf yowled out as he fell and she placed a paw to his throat, claws pricking his skin. "How does it feel to be on the other end." she growled. The wolf raised its lip in a snarl and Maka raised a paw, ready to bring it down, but then the wolfs eyes flashed with recognizance and widened.

"Maka?"

* * *

When he saw her raise her paw, his eyes caught a piece of something stuck in between two of her toes, a piece of clothe from a bandage . . . from a shirt . . . from _his_ shirt. Soul couldn't believe he didn't recognize her before. Her emerald eyes, the way she walked, the way she talked, that abnormal beauty in her tiger face, the golden pelt. It was Maka, the girl who tripped over him, and the girl who he saved from those two guards, and the girl who ran away from him in the village. With wide eyes he quickly spoke. "Maka?"

Her paw stopped in mid-motion as her eyes grew wide. "How do you know my name?" she asked lowly, confused. Soul's eyes grew larger. It was her. So that cat scent he smelled on her earlier . . . she was one of them! But then again, they way she moved and fought wasn't like a cat, and he could also smell the faintest scent of wolf in her. Soul had one of the best noses in his pack. "It's Soul." he said quickly before she changed her mind and decided to slice his throat open, "The guy from earlier." Maka's eyes grew and she quickly jumped off of him, stepping back to the pond edge, tail in between her legs. "I was right. . ." she murmured. Soul stood and shook his pelt out, shaking the snow from his already white fur. "What do you mean, 'You were right'?" he asked, walking to her slowly.

"Stop!" she yowled, flicking her tail. "Don't come any closer. You're a wolf, you're my enemy." Soul blinked. She was right, they were enemies. Her kind killed many of his, but then again his kind has killed many of hers. The two races have been battling since before their grandparent's parents were born, but now, during this age were food was becoming scarce and territory was thinning, the two had finally come to battle. Although Soul knew this, he took another step forward, making Maka take a step back. She was standing in the water a little and that's when they heard a cry out. Both turned to see the lynx cub laying down, shivering. Maka instantly ran to its side and picked it up, lying down and placed it on her side, licking its fur to warm it up. Soul walked over and Maka turned her head, fear in her eyes.

"Please, if you really are Soul, just leave us alone. I need to take him back, he's dying." she looked at him with begging eyes, yet Soul walked forward. He leaned down to the cub and licked its fur the opposite way, making it stand up funny. When he finished, her looked Maka in the eyes, "Licking their fur that way makes the young ones warm up quicker." he then turned and walked away, leaving the cub and Maka alone.

* * *

Maka carried the cub back to the nursery, her mind racing. When she entered, Liz and Patti walked over to her, demanding her where they found the little cub, Jack his human name, Digger his cat name. Maka just simply gave the kit back to its mother who sniffed at him and yelled. "He smells of wolf, why?" Maka glared at her. "Maybe because you used him as bait." she growled, turning and stalked away, ignoring Liz and Patti's cry's for an answer. Maka simply walked back to her clothes and lay down, closing her eyes. The roars and howls stopped echoing through the forest after the moon set. Maka opened her eyes and sat up slowly, her body aching from the battle she had with Soul. The wound on her side was still bleeding a little, but most of the blood had dried and made a pre-scab. The one on her neck had scabbed over, thanks to her werecat form. She slowly changed back, her limbs moving back to their human place, and she pulled her clothes over her body.

With her book clutched to her chest, Maka made her way to the village. She couldn't stay out here much longer. Her mind raced with the thoughts of Soul. Why would he have helped the kit? He was a wolf, an enemy, an untrustworthy male, yet when he walked over; he simply licked the kit warm, no hatred or bloodthirsty look in his eyes, just worry. Worry that the kit really wasn't going to make it. Maka felt her legs shake and she soon fell to the ground, leaning against a tree. She was far too tired to walk anymore at that moment, and it felt like the wounds on her hands had reopened. She placed her book down and curled against the tree as a blanket of snow covered her.

She didn't know how long she was there, shivering under the trees, but her eyes snapped open as she heard the footsteps of someone. He skimmed the surrounding trees and bushes with her eyes and her nose twitched when she smelled a wolf. Maka stood, clenching her fists, ignoring the pain. "Who's there?" she growled. Someone stepped from the bushes, Soul. Maka glared at him. "What do you want? You want to finish me off?" Maka slid to the ground, clutching her wounded side. "Well go ahead. I'm not going anywhere." Soul took a few stepped forward and knelled down to her, reaching out and touched her neck lightly on the wound he gave her. "You are hurt."

"You are the one who gave it to me, did you not?" she hissed as he brought his hand back and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out some planets and bandages, applying them to her wounds in different ways. Squeezing the juice from the plant, chewing the planet and then smearing it on her wound, taking the leaves off and placing them on only, and when he finished, he wrapped the bandages around her. Maka looked down at his careful hands as he wrapped the last bandage around her waist. "Why are you doing this, we are enemies?" she asked when he tied the bandage. Soul stood, offering his hand, helping her up.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." he said, ignoring her question. He held her hand as he led her through the forest. Maka felt her heart pound with fright. What if he was bringing her to his camp so they could torture her into giving away secrets, not that she knew any. What if he was going to take her and lock her somewhere and let her die a slow and painful death? What if he was trying to gain her trust-which would never happen, he was a wolf for God sakes-and then break it by telling her it was all just a ruse to get information? As the thoughts in her mind rushed around in her skull, Soul was leading her by weaving in and out of the trees, his hand still in hers.

Soul stopped suddenly and Maka blinked, looking up. They stood in front of a large field. Wild flowers thrived, even though snow had fallen and that harsh autumn air was squeezing the life out of all the plants around. A tall, large, single willow tree sat off to the side and a small pond in front of it. Maka felt Soul let her hand go and he put his own hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face. "I always come here after a battle. Helps me clear my mind." he started to walk to the tree and turned his head, smiling to Maka. "Are you coming or not Tiny-Tits?" Maka's face got red and she crossed her arms, but something made her move her legs and walk with him to the tree.

* * *

Soul wasn't surprised when Maka didn't join him at first, but he was surprised that, after all her anger to him and his kind, that she _did_ go with him. He walked to the tree and sat under it's oddly, leafy branches. His back rested against the smooth trunk of the tree and Maka stood there, looking down at him. Soul smiled and patted the spot next to him, and she sat down, resting her head on the trunk. "I never understood how they're still blooming, the flowers." Soul said, leaning and picking one, twirling it in his fingers. Maka shrugged and looked at the pond.

"How long have you been with the werecats?" he asked, plucking another flower and looking at it. Maka shrugged again, "I was born into it. My mother was a werecat, a tiger like me." Maka plucked a flower also, picking off the petals slowly. "What about your father? Was he a werecat, or a human?" Maka's jaw tightened as she plucked the petals more violently. "He wasn't a werecat, I will tell you that much." Soul puckered his lips with confusion and began taking the flower in his hands apart too. "What about you?" she asked, not looking up from the flower in her hands. "I was born into it too, a pure blood." Maka chuckled at him. "Why is a pure blood, werewolf like yourself talking to a werecat, mixed blood like myself?" she asked, looking at him. Soul smiled and looked at her. "What is a mixed blood, werecat like yourself talking to me, a pure blood werewolf?" Maka smiled at his remark and looked down at her flower, "Touché."

"So tell me," Soul said, putting his shredded flower down, "why did your kind use a kit?" Maka snarled at his remark and threw her flower on the ground. "I didn't know they were using him, that's why I ran to get him. I'm sick that my kind would try such a thing, using something so small and weak just so they can get a bit of food and territory." Soul was taken back, he expected her to defend her kind, but she only snapped at them, making him smirk. "Why do you hate my kind so much?" Soul's body stiffened slightly but he cleared his throat. "Your kind killed my family. My mother and father were slaughtered and there was cat's fur and blood everywhere. My brother was the one who found them, now he's a loner. I've only got my two friends." Maka looked at him. "What about your pack?" Soul smiled and looked at her, what makes you think I'm an Alpha?"

"Well, you are quiet a large wolf, also just the way you carry yourself. Also, that was your howl that triggered the others to go into battle. Only Alpha's can do that." Maka answered it simply and Soul let out a _tsk_. "I thought my good looks gave it away." Maka let out a laugh and Soul smiled at it. It was light and musical, a true laugh and she covered her mouth and looked at him, shaking her head. "Wow, are you full of yourself." she laughed, plucking another flower from the ground. Soul chuckled and placed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "We should talk more often. Met me back here tomorrow?" he asked, opening on of his eyes.

Maka let out a sigh, closing her eyes lightly. "We cannot be friends, Soul. We are enemies. And you're a wolf. I can't trust wolves." she picked at the flower, but still sat there. Soul sat up, leaning to her slightly. "What do you mean 'I'm a wolf' and 'You can't trust wolves'?" Maka looked down at the flower in her hands, letting out a deep breath from her nose. "My father was not a werecat, nor a human, but a wolf. And because of him, he took my mother and left me, here, alone to be put down by my own kind." Soul blinked. How was that even possible? A wolf and a cat can't mate; it was just against the laws. "How . . . how could that even happen?" he asked, bushing his brows. Maka smiled and looked at him. "So you're not going to bare your pointed teeth and me, Shark Boy, and tell me to scram?" Soul smirked and rests his head on his fist. "I have been sitting her for the past time talking to a werecat, have I not?" he raised an eyebrow and Maka chuckled and stood, clutching her book to her chest. "Then just maybe I'll return and tell you my own story. Good bye for now Soul."

With that, Maka turned and left into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Four

* * *

Maka sat on the bench in town, reading the last few pages of her book. She heard someone stop walking in front of her and looked up to see a tall woman, her blonde hair down and her blue eyes smiling. A shorter girl with short blonde hair and energetic blue eyes stood next to the taller one. Maka folded her page and stood, giving them each a huge. "Liz, Patti. I am glad to see you two got out alright." Maka said, sitting back down and making room for her friends. "Where did you go? After you dropped of the little one, you disappeared. No one could find you." Liz leaned in and narrowed her eyes. "And you smell like wolf." Maka stood, growling to her friend lightly.

"What are you suggesting? Of course I do, my father was one if you have forgotten." Liz put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just. . ." Maka glared at her. "How could you even think that I would be. . .be with a wolf after what my father did to me?" Liz stood. "Maka, I-" Maka turned and stormed down the road, clenching the book in her white knuckled hands. There was nothing going on between Maka and Soul, they were just friends. But that wasn't a loud either, Maka knew that . . . but for someone, he just made her feel . . . safe. Maka took a shaking sigh and walked outside of the gates. The sun was high in the air and she knew what she had to do.

She had to stop this friendship with Soul.

* * *

Soul leanded against the willow tree, apple in hand and his guitar leaning against the pale bark. He took a bite of the apple as his eyes skimmed the page of music. A light wind blew in the air and the flowers around him rippled, looking like waves in an ocean. He looked up at the ocean of flowers and his eyes caught a young women walking to him. Her white skirt blew in the wind and her blonde hair circled her head widly. Soul took another bite of his apple to make his mouth stop from hanging open.

Maka stopped in front of him, hands fridgeting with the hem of her pale yellow blouse. "Soul, we can nt be friends." she said simply, looking down at the ground. Soul stood, his eyebrows bushed. "Why not?" Maka looked up to him, her green eyes strong. "My friends could smeel your scent on me. It's too risky." Soul puckered his lips as he thought for a moment. "Well what if we wash up at that pond everytime we met?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. Maka glared at him, a small smile on her face. "Soul Evans, is that just an excuse to see me undressed?" Soul's face grew pink. "No, no. I-I wasn't implying that, I was just-" Maka laughed and sat down in the flowers, running her hand over them.

"So you're not going to leave?" Soul asked, sitting also and leaning against the tree. "I _did_ tell you that I would share the story of my parent's, did I not?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow. Soul took a bite from his apple. "Aye." Maka laids back into the flowers, closing her eyes.

"They met in town. They had accedently ran into each other. It was love at first sight. Neither of them knew the other was were at first, but they found out while my mother was on a mission to scout the wolf's camp. My father had found her and they battled, but then when he was about to strike her, he caught her eye and knew it was the women he had met. He backed off and left her in his territory, and at first mother was confused, but she then realized who the wolf was. They kept meeting in town where the scents of wolves and cats mixed a lot and no one would suspect them.

"One night it was a big battle night, and my parents were head to head in the battle. They snuck off, faking that my mother was running out of battle, father chasing her. They ran far from the battle and they changed back to their human forms. That's how they mated if you were wondering. And then nine month later, my mother had me in human form." Maka sighed and ran her hand through the flowers.

"Human form, never thought of that." Soul murmured to himself. Maka nodded and rolled to her side, curling into a ball. "Not all of us want to go with the pack, Soul." she sighed, tightening her hands around a patch of grass. Soul threw the core of his apple to the side and crawled over to Maka, laying a little ways away from her. He looked at her slender face, her eyelids were still closed, nostrils flaring slightly as she took small breaths, and her pink lips were parted just slightly as she took shallow breaths, her small hand still wrapped around the grass.

"When did I ever say I wanted to go with the pack?" he said lightly, making Maka opened her green eyes. She looked into his red ones and Soul smiled. Her eyes were even prettier this close up. They were an emerald green color, but around the pupil with was a pale, hazel-green color. A light blush covered her cheeks and she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Soul rolled onto his back and clasped his hand together on his stomach, letting out a breath.

"What?" Maka asked, looking to him. "What, can't a man just breath with out being questioned?" Maka chuckled and looked at him. "No." Soul let out a laugh and looked to Maka. "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something I like about you Maka Albarn." Maka smiled and then frowned. "How do you know my last name?" she asked. "Well when you told me your father was a wolf, the only wolf in history who betrayed the pack was Spirit Albarn, and I was just taking a good guess that that was your father."

Maka nodded and puckered her lips. "And you have guessed correctly." Soul leaned up. "Why do you hate your father so much?" he asked. Maka's lips curled into a snarl and she rested her head on her knees. "Father took mother away from me. I was only little and I didn't understand why, but when I did learn, oh was I angry." Maka pulled the patch of grass out of the ground and opened her palm, the blades flew off of her hand, dancing in the wind. "I was bullied, pushed around, looked down upon, and it was all their fault. I'll _never_ forgive them."

Soul puckered his lips in thought once more. "You need to keep something inmind though Maka." he said, standing up, offering his hand to help her. Maka took it and stood. "And what is that Soul?" she dusted off her skirt and Soul picked his guitar up, pulling it over his shoulders and picked his notebook up. "One can not control the power of love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

**Author Note: _Sorry for such a long wait guys, but here to go! Sorry again. Check out my other story, 'In Your Arms Forever' too please! I have an important Author Note in there regarding another story, I believe it is on the last updated chapter if you are interesting in reading it. _**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Five

* * *

Soul walked through the forest back to his camp sight, the moon high in the air. His white hair dripped with water and his shirt was hanging out of his back pocket. He yawned at he walked into the alpha ten and laid down on his cot. He had just come back from washing off in the small pond after hanging out with Maka for the day. That scent was hard for him to get off, and he had to remember to try to find something else that could help instead of taking a half an hour bath in a pond with little fish.

As Soul rolled onto his side, the flap of the tent opened as Harvar walked in, also in just slacks. He walked to his own cot and grabbed a shirt from the end, throwing it over his head. "I'm going out. Keep eye on the pack." he said shortly, turning to leave. "Wait, were are you going?" Soul asked, sitting up. Harvar stopped and shrugged. "Out." his nostrils flared for a second. "Do you smell that? It smells kind of like cat." the man turned his head to Soul who shrugged. "Maybe it's from the battle. I was wearing this shirt." Soul held up a shirt and Harvar studied Soul for a moment before turning and walking out of the tent.

Soul sighed and lead back in his tent, putting his hands behind his head and closed his was about to drift to sleep when Black Star walked into his tent. "Soul, there is a problem." the man grumbled. Soul sighed and opened his eyes, leaning up. Black Star stood at the lip of the tent, arms crossed over his extremely built chest. Soul got up and rolled his shoulders. "What is it?"

"We found cats."

* * *

Maka walked back into her territory, book in hand. She licked her lips as she remembered Soul. She knew she had to stop seeing him, yet there was something . . . something about him that pulled her. Maka shook her head and continued walking, leaves crunching under her feet. She suddenly stopped as the wind blew in her face. "Liz, Patti, what's wrong?" she asked as the two sister leopards ran out from the forest, eyes large and wild.

"We didn't know." Liz said frantically. "We were just checking the borders and Patti wanted to get some flowers for Kilik. Then they yelled at us and they chased us and I think they're coming right now." Maka narrowed her eyes, brows bushed together. "What? Who?"

"We crossed the border, Maka. The Wolves are coming." Patti cried, tears welding in her eyes. Maka sighed. "Please, help us!" Patti pleaded, the tears now streaming down her face. "Okay, okay, calm down. How many were following you?" Maka asked, setting her book down. "Three, but one ran back to their camp to get someone." Maka nodded and began to take her shirt of so she could morph, but then Liz's eyes went large and she called, "Maka, look ou-!" but something slammed into Maka's back and threw her forward, hitting a tree and she tumbled to the ground with a hiss of pain.

"Stupid cats." a wolf growled. Maka looked to see a dark brown wolf flanked by a black she-wolf. Maka got up, rolling her shoulders. "You are on our territory now, you can leave." Maka narrowed her eyes. The brown wolf growled. "Your friends trespassed, thus they must pay." They made their way to Liz and Patti. Patti cowarded behind her older sister. "Wait! Don't touch them. Just take me."

"And what's so glorious about you?" the female asked. Maka looked at Liz and Patti and then the she-wolf. "I am Kilik's mate. I hold more value then those two." The two wolves looked at each other then back to Maka. "Come on then." the brown one growled, walking to Maka and pushing her forward. Maka walked forward and looked over her shoulder to her two friend who were crying now for her offering herself.

Maka knew that this might be the last time she'd see her friends, yet she continued to walk to what would most likely be her death.

* * *

Soul stood at the entrance to the base with Black Star next to him. Tsubaki, in human form, ran to them. "We let the two who crossed go, but we've got something even better. Kilik's mate." Soul crossed his arms over his chest. "Who crossed the border?" he asked. "Two leopards. We don't know their names, but they are sisters. Then this stupid she-cat said she would give herself up for them." Soul turned to see one of the wolves who stayed in his wolf form nudging a girl ahead who looked over to the wolf angrily. "I can walk by myself you know."

Soul felt his heart stop and Maka turned to face him, eyes eyes widening. Soul cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, uncrossing his arms. "You claim to be Kilik's mate?" he said gruffly. Maka blinked before nodding and Soul puckered his lips. "I will talk to her alone." Soul said, walking over to Maka and taking her arm roughly. Maka growled and Soul walked to his tent, Black Star and Tsubaki following. "I said _ alone_ guys. I don't need anyone to guard either, if she tries anything, I can take her." Black Star and Tsubaki looked at each other, but nodded and let their friend and leader go.

When Soul got into his tent, he closed the flap and tied it so no one could get in and then turned to Maka who was rubbing her wrist. "I didn't know you were Kilik's mate." Maka smirked. "I'm not. It's called saving my friends asses." she licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Man, you've got a tight grip." Soul walked over to her, grabbing her wrist lightly. "Sorry." a ring of red covered her arm and she shrugged. "It'll go away soon, no worries."

"What were your friends doing on my territory though?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Maka sighed and took her pig tails out, running her fingers through her slightly knotted hair. "They were checking the border and one of them wanted to pick some flowers and crossed the border by accident. It wasn't on purpose." Soul nodded and walked to his bed, laying down. "Well, how are we going to get you out is the question now." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"What? You're just going to let me go?" she asked, eyebrows narrowed. "Yes, of course I am. You didn't do anything, your friends didn't do anything, and I don't want my pack attacked for having you." Maka snorted to his answer and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kilik doesn't care about me. He'd be happy if I were kidnapped. They would all be better off if I was dead." Soul sat up and looked at her. "Don't say that." Maka shrugged. "The only ones in that pride that care about me are Liz, Patti, and Kid. Kilik is probably thanking God right now for me being here."

"Well then your pride is stupid." Soul snorted. "You're one of the coolest people I've met, even thought you're a cat." Maka looked at him with wide eyes, her lips parted in surprise. "T-thanks." Soul smiled. "Even if you also have tiny tits." Maka's face went red and Soul chuckled lightly. He got up and walked to the tent entrance. "I'll let you go tomorrow morning." he said, looking outside of the tent to see everyone going to their own tents. "In the mean time you'll stay here. Harvar might come back, I'll explain to him. You can use my bed if you want." Maka shook her head and sat on the floor. "No, I don't want him challenging you about my sleeping on your bed. I'll just sit here."

Soul shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Maka woke on Soul's cot. She grumbled and sat up. Soul was leaning against the wall, head hanging over his chest and arms crossed. The bastard moved her. Maka moaned lightly as she stretched and her shoulders cracked. Soul looked up and yawned., Harvar had yet to come back. Maka looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why did you move me?" she asked. Soul smirked. "It was the gentleman thing to do."

"Okay then, _kind sir_. Am I aloud to leave your camp now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Soul nodded and got up, throwing a shirt on and walked to the tent entrance, opening it and walked out with Maka behind him, putting on a good scared look to fool everyone. The fellow pack members looked at her with narrowed eyes, snarls on their muzzles and human faces. Black Star walked over to Soul and looked at Maka who was clutching her skirt.

"So, what are we doing?" the blue haired man asked his friend. Soul's eyes flicked over to Maka. "We are going to bring her back to the border and let her go." everyone growled with protest and started shouting. "Quiet!" Soul's voice rang out over the others and he looked at his pack. "What if she tells them of our camp?" Tsubaki asked with fright in her eyes as she walked to Black Star's side. Soul's eyes flicked to Maka and he smirked lightly. "We made an . . . _agreement _so that won't be happening."

Maka whimpered lightly and looked down at the ground. "What's her name?" some one called from the pack. "Yes Soul, we would like to know the name o the dirty cat that fucks Kilik." Soul twitched at the comments and curled his hands into fists. "M-my name i-is Maka." Maka said softly. "What, speak up cunt!" Someone growled. "Maka. M-Maka Albarn." Gasps spread from the group and then growls and snarls of hate.

"It's Albarns cub. Let's kill it." several shouts came from the crowd and then Soul silenced them once more. "Soul's right, we'll bring her back." a voice came from the forest and everyone looked to see Harvar walking over. Out of the corner of his eye, Soul saw Maka freeze in place. Haravr walked with his hands behind his back. "Maka Albarn, never thought I'd see you again." he chuckled, circling the young women. "Harvar." she said coolie. "We shall bring her back. Maka Albarn is not the mate of Kilik. Kilik doesn't have a mate in fact. Also, no one would care if Maka came back, crying about us. Not one bit, because no one cares for this piece of garbage of a were." he stopped and looked Maka dead in the eye. "No one would care if she died right . . . this . . . second."Soul had to bite his lip from yelling out and Maka flinched at Harvar's comment. The alpha flicked his wrist. "Soul, if you could please escort her to the border. I'll take over also." Soul nodded and grabbed Maka's arm, walking out of the camp.

After a few minutes of walking, Maka stopped and crossed her arms. "I can go back by myself." Soul looked at her. Anger and hurt were in her eyes. Soul sighed. "Come on, you know where we're going." Soul turned and started walking to the flower field when he heard Maka's clothes ruffle. He turned to see her in her wereform. The golden tigers pelt was glosses as ever and her green eyes were sharp. "Get me clothes please." she growled, and then began to run to the field. Soul shook his head and grabbed her clothes, tucking them under his arm and chased after the tiger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Six

* * *

Maka laid under the large tree, head on her paws. Her eyes were closed and Sooul placed down her clothes next to her. "Here, hold on a second." she heard him start to get undressed and then a small pant entered her ears and she opened to see Soul sitting there in his wolf form. He tilted his head, his red eyes flashing for a moment. "You have a weird wolf form." Maka mumbled, turning her head. "And you have a weird cat form." he said, flicking her nose with his fluffy tail. Maka growled and rolled onto her back, looking up at the clouds that surfed on the pale blue sky.

"So what's with the tension between you and Harvar? And how did he know you weren't Kilik's mate?" Soul asked, laying next to her. Maka closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "My father and Harvar's dad were close. When I was little, before anyone knew I was a cat, Harvar and I would play when our dads would hang out. Then people found out about my mother and Harvar . . . Harvar changed. One day he attacked me while I was in my were form with some of his pack member. How he knew about Kilik, I have no idea." Soul made a _humph_ noise and turned his head to Maka. "So Kilik really doesn't have a mate?" Maka shook her head. "No."

Soul sighed and brought a paw up to his head, rubbing his face. "Well then . . ." Maka turned onto her belly, licking her paw. "All those things they said about you . . . " Soul said, looking at her. She lifted her head and looked at him, a small smile on her face. "N-no worries. I've been called worse . . . by my own pride." Soul rolled onto his belly this time and looked her straight in the eye, his muzzle tucked down in his chest. "Are you fucking kiding me, Maka. No one should be called those things, or threatened like that. Especially you Maka." Maka's pelt began to get warm and she stood suddenly and turned, growling, he shoulders arching as she paced around. "You shouldn't be saying things like that to me, Soul." she growled roughly.

"What? You're my friend, why not?" he demanded, standing up and looking at her. Maka snarled and looked at him. "Because I'm a _cat_ and you are a _wolf_. This is technically not even suppose to be happening. Do you have any idea how much trouble we would get in if someone found out?" Soul blinked at her and took a step to her. "But no one will."

"No one will my ass!" she yelled, her long tail thrashing. "It's only a matter of time before one of us forget to clean the others scent from us. It's only a matter of time before someone follows you, or me. It's only a matter of time before . . . . before . . . ." Soul looked at her with hard eyes. "Before what Maka." Maka looked at him and shook her head. "Just forget it. Close your eyes, I'm going back to town." Soul sighed and looked away as Maka formed back and changed into her clothes. Soul turned around to see her tugging her shirt over her stomach. Soul sighed and when Maka disapeared into the foret, he changed back and put his pants on.

"Stupid Maka, making everything more complicated then it needs to be." he grumbled under his breath, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "She's right you know." a cool voice came from the forest and Soul jumped, turning to see Tsubaki standing there in human form, eyes narrowed. "Tsubaki! I-I-" she shook her head. "I followed you here, followed your scents. You're terrible at covering it up." Soul cursed under his breath. "Don't worry, I covered it up." she sighed, a small smile on her lips. Soul sighed and closed his eyes with relief.

"But you are going to get caught soon, by someone other then me too." the young women crossed her arms over her chest. Soul's eyes opened and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean you're not going to tell anyone?" he asked. Tsubaki smiled. "I may have to listen to Harvar now too, but you're my best friend. I wouldn't tell on you. Now Black Star on the other hand . . . he has a right to know, he's been your friend since you were little things." Soul nodded and Tsubaki turned to leave, but stopped.

"Oh, and Soul? If you really want to stay friends with her, I'd follow her if I were you." Soul blinked at the girl who continued walking and disappeared in the trees. Soul looked at the spot she was standing in before turning and heading to town.

* * *

Maka sat in Liz, Patti, and Kid's house, here arms on the windowsill, tears dry on her pink cheeks. Liz sat on her left, Patti on her right, and Kid was helping Kilik back at camp. Liz gave Maka a cup of tea and Maka took it, sipping lightly at the steaming cup. She had just explained what happened, everything about Soul, everything that they did, everything they talked about, everything . . . well everything except for the fact that he was a wolf.

"Well, I'd say drop the bastard. If he's making your life this much of a living hell, then he's not worth it." Liz said, drinking her own tea. "Yeah! Stand up, be a man . . . woman, be a woman!" Patti said, raising her cup into the air, tea splashing out of it. Maka laughed a little and took another sip of her tea. "Have I ever told you guys that I love you?" she sighed, placing her cup down. Liz and Patti smiled and leaned in, giving her a hug. "Aw, we love you too Maka!" Liz said. "Yeah, you're like our sister!" Patti giggled. Maka smiled and hugged them back.

There was a knock at the door and Liz got up. "And about that guy, if he didn't follow you, then he must not know you as well as you think he does. I mean, if I were a guy, I would follow you like a lost puppy." she turned the handle and the instant the door opened, her face fell and a snarl appeared on her face. "Maka, take Patti to the room please." Maka, confused, obeyed and got up, grabbing the younger girl by the hand and walked to the back of the house and down the hall, leaving Patti in her room.

"What was that ab-" Maka stood as her eyes laid on the guest. Soul was standing in the living room and Liz had closed the curtains and was looking at him with a snarl. "Soul, what the hell?" Maka yelled, holding her arms up. "What, I can't follow you to see if you're okay?" he asked. Maka shook her head. "No! We're in _town_ you dumbass! So you have any idea . . ." Maka ran a hand through her hair and Liz's eyes went large. "Wait, _this_ is the Soul you were talking about?" Liz said, pointing a finger at him. Maka nodded and Liz threw her hands up into the air.

"Well this is great! You were sneaking around with a wolf!" Maka and Soul glared at Liz. "We weren't sneaking around!" they said together. Liz put her hands up in defence. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Liz turned to the window and lifted the curtain a little and looked out, eyes darting. "Alright then, come along you two." Liz turned sharp on her heel and grabbed Maka and Soul's arms, pulling them to the back of the house and stopped, and moved to a bookshelf. She let them go and moved to the side of the bookshelf and pressed her shoulder to it, pushing it to the side to show a large steel door. She reached into the collar of her blouse and pulled out a key that was hooked to a chain around her neck. She pulled the neckless off her neck and put it into the door where there was a small key slit and turned it.

The sound of locks opening echoed the house and she pushed the door open with a grunt. Stairs lead down and Liz stepped to the side, waving to the stairs with her arm. "Go along, you two go down there, I need to get Patti. We'll be there soon. It's only a matter of time before they track you." Soul and Maka looked at each other and Liz widened her eyes. "Go!" Soul and Maka made their way down the stairs. Liz closed the door and turned. "Patti! Come on!" the girl walked away into the house and Maka sighed. "I can't believe you came here!" Maka hissed to Soul as darkness began to engulf them.

"I'm sorry, okay. I made sure no one followed me. I had to make sure you were okay." he growled back. "Bullshit Soul! If you wanted me to be okay then you would have let me go. Now their going to kill Liz and Patti." Maka felt tears start to prick her eyes as she stepped off the last stair, the room they stood in totally black and nothing to be seen. Maka blinked her eyes desperately, trying to see anything, but the darkness was too thick. At lest that helped with her tears not being seen. "Well then I'm sorry!" Soul's voice was loud and Maka was guessing the room was smaller. "I'm sorry for caring about my friends." Maka lowered her head to the floor, closing her eyes tight, tears beginning to fall. "This is all you're fault. Now Liz and Patti are in this. They're the only ones I have left, Liz Patti, and Kid, Soul. The only ones! Everyone gave up on me. Everyone . . . " Maka bite her lip and she felt the taste of blood on her lips.

"Maka . . . " she heard Soul sigh. She heard him take small steps and she shook her head, backing up. "No, Soul. Just stop." She heard him pause for a second, but then his footsteps continued. "I said stop!" she cried, backing up more. Her back hit the wall and she lifted her head. She felt the presence of Soul right in front of her, but it was too dark for her to see him. She heard his breath right in front of her and could feel his body heat. Wolves were always warm, she remembered how when she was little, she would curl up with her head in her Papa's lap and his warmth was all she needed. "Maka . . . I'm sorry." she felt his breath on her lips and she turned her head, closing her eyes as tears fell. "It's too late for that Soul."

"Maka? Soul?" Liz's voice came from the stairs and Maka escaped Soul and walked to the sound of Liz's voice. Liz reached out and hugged her friend as patti joined her older sister. "We got here just in time, I heard them start breaking the door down." Liz lifted her head. "Where's the wolf?" Liz said, letting maka go. Patti clung onto Maka's hand with her own, the younger girl being afraid of the dark. Maka squeezed her hand. "I'm here." Soul grunted. Liz shiffled around the room and Maka heard the strike of a match before the small flame lit the room.

It was made of all stone. The floor was made of dirt and Liz looked around at the floor for a second before kneeling down and grabbing something. She pulled at a string and a trap door opened. Maka pushed Patti down the hole and Soul followed. Maka went in and crawled into the hole, Liz following. Liz held the match and now they were in an even smaller room, but it was made of a different material, one Maka ha never seen before. On the floor were large barrels. The smell of stronge wine entered Maka's nose and she covered her nose and couched. Liz walked to the barrels and took off one of the lids to show the dark red liquid. A thump was heard from upstairs and then the sound of pounding feet. "Quick. Jump in." Liz said as she licked the match out, grabbing Patti and putting her in the barrel. She then turned the the wall and pulled at a few of the planks, opening it to the wall. Patti came up from the win with a gasped and Liz picked her up, placing her in the wall carfully so none of the wind would drop on the ground.

"Only two to each wall." Liz pointed the other wall that flanked the barrels of wine. Soul walked over to it and prided it open as Liz jumped into the barrel of the win and then she got out and slipped into the wall, pulling the planks over her and Patti. Maka looked at Soul as the sounds of growls and scrapping of claws grew louder, right over their head. "Come on, get in there." Maka climbed into the barrel and went under the wine, closing her eyes tight and then get out, gasping. Soul grabbed her arm and lifts her into the wall before following suit and as he enters the wall, and grabbed the top of the barrel, putting it back on.

Shout echoed from the room above as someone pulled at the trap door and Soul placed the last panel in place. He turned his head and Maka's chest was pushed to his in the small wall. She closed her eyes tight, sealing her lips so she wouldn't make a sound.. Soul wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest tighters. Someone dropped into the room. "What the hell. . ." a voice echoed from the room. Maka felt Soul tense lightly. It was a wolf, she could smell him.

"What?" a female voice came from above. "They're just gone. All I can smell is this terrible wine." Maka heard the wolf growl and then the barrels smash and fall to the ground. "Stupid barrels." the male wolf growled under his breath. "Let me see." the female wolf jumped down and the two wolves sniffed the room. Maka heard them walk to the wall and heard as the sniffed the wall. "Oye, did ya find anythin'?" another male voice asked from above the small room, from the larger stone room.

"Nothing, just this blasted wine!" the female wolf growled. Maka swallowed hard as Soul turned his head to look out a small slit in the wall. His eyes narrowed slightly and Maka balled up her fists. "Come on, let's get going. Maybe they just tricked us." the female said. "But that doesn't explain where Alpha Soul is." the male from above said. "Maybe they kidnapped him. Three against one. . ." the male outside the wall said. "Who knows, but we need to get going before we loose them. Come on." the male above growled.

The two others jumped up onto the second floor and Maka and Soul heard their footsteps get quieter and finally the large door slammed closed. Maka and Soul waited out there for a moment, bot of them still holding their breathes, pressed against each other. The smell of the wine threatened the back of Maka's throat with a cough but she swallowed it down quickly and closed her eyes tight. They stood their in complete silence until they heard the sound of Liz opening the other wall. Soul pushed out the wall and leaned his head out ad Liz helped Patti out of the wall. Soul pushed out a few more boards and climbed out of the wall and gave Maka his hand. Maka looked at it for a moment before reaching out and letting him help her.

"You two, go to the forest and clean yourselves. I will clean Patti here and then we will burn down the house. Go before the pick up our trail." Liz said, walking to the wall and knocking on it. A hollow sound came from a spot and she pushed on it, opening yet another secret passage. She waved her hand out to the passage. "Go, just follow this. It'll lead you to the mouth of a cave in the forest." Soul and Maka walked into the passage and Liz turned on her heal, walking to the trap door. She looked over her shoulder, eyes sharp. "Good luck."

* * *

Soul and Maka stood at the mouth of the cave with squinted eyes from walking in the darkness for so long. After blinking their eyes for a few moments, they realized that they were standing near the pond where they first battled. Maka and Soul walked out of the small cavern and stood at the waters edge. "Close your eyes Soul." she said softly as her eyes darted around at the forest. Soul turned his back to her as she began to undress. Maka pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her long shirt off her narrow hips and folded them lightly, placing them at the shore of the pond so the lapping water would wash them out. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and out of it's pigtails and reached around her back, unhooking her bra and placed it by her clothes. After pulling off her underwear, she slipped into the pond.

The rich, red wine washed off her body, and she lowered herself into the water, placing her head under and wetting her hair. She came back up and stood in the water hip deep and brought her hair over her shoulder once more, squeezing the water and wine from her blonde hair. Soul rolled his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak and turned to see Maka standing with her bare back to him. Soul blinked at the sight of her and swallowed hard. "You can come out too, just don't look at me." Maka said, lowering herself into the water, hiding herself from the neck down. Soul blinked again and shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head and put it on the short and walked into the water before taking the rest of his clothes off. He lowered himself into the pond and washed the red out of his hair. He came back up and rolled his sore shoulders and turned his head to see Maka standing again, her back to him once more.

Maka licked her lips as she swung her hair over her shoulder again, squeezing it. She shuffled her feet on the soft pebbles under her feet and heard the water around her splash. She quickly sat down in the water and looked with wide eyes to see Soul laying face first in the water, his bare back and behind floating on the top. She looked at the shore to see Crona, a small, weak member of her pride standing in his cat form, a small and thin bobcat. His blue eyes were wide and his front paw limp, blood dripping from it. Maka's eyes moved back to Soul as blooded water began to surround him. Her eyes went large as tears began to flow into them.

"SOUL!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Seven

* * *

Soul was just standing there, running his hands through his hair when out of no where, a bobcat. He didn't know why he didn't smell it before, maybe it was the wine that was still in his system. But the cat ran out from the forest. At first, Soul thought it was coming at him, but the bobcats eyes were going past him, aimed behind his shoulder. Soul looked over to see Maka wringing her hair out. He looked back at the bobcat who's blue eyes were locked on her. "No." he whispered. Soul jumped at the bobcat, and the animal's eyes went large. It slashed it's paw out, cutting deep into Souls chest. He winced before closing his eyes and falling into the water. He heard Maka slash around for a second be fore she screamed his name out, and then darkness.

* * *

Maka splashed over to Soul and turned him over. Four, long claw marks were slashed across his chest, blood seeping from them. Maka looked down at him with large eyes. "Soul . . ." tears started to prick her eyes and then she looked up at Crona who stood there with large eyes. She narrowed her eyes and her skin rippled as she dropped onto four paws quickly and snarled at the bobcat. "You . . . you did this . . . " she growled, walking out of the pond. Crona backed up slowly. "I-I-I didn't know what to do . . . I didn't k-know how to h-handle it." Maka growled and lifted a paw. "I'll show you . . . "

"Maka . . . don't." a cough came from the pond and Maka looked over to see Soul in his wolf form. The claw marks that were on his chest now rested below his throat and down his chest, all the way under to his belly. "Soul." Soul shook his head at her and walked over slowly, looking at Crona with narrowed eyes. "He was . . . trying to attack . . . you." he said, coughing a little blood out. "Soul, sit down, those wounds-"

"Are nothing." he finished her sentence with a small snarl and looked at her with dark eyes. Crona began backing up and Soul turned his head to the cat. He jumped at him with as much power as he could and pinned the bobcat down. "Why were you attacking Maka?" he asked, teeth bared. "I-I don't know how t-to deal with this . . . " Soul pushed his claws down into the bobcats throat, causing droplets of blood to come up. "Okay, okay! Miss-Miss Medusa." Soul looked over his shoulder to Maka who's eyes were large. "Oh God . . . " she said. Soul looked down at Crona with a smile. "Thank you." He slashed the bobcat's throat and walked over to Maka.

"Who's M-Miss Medusa?" he asked, sitting down, panting hard. "First I need to patch up those wounds." Maka trotted over to her clothes and changed back into her human form, back to Soul. He closed his eyes and laid down on his side, panting. Maka pulled her clothes on and brought his over. She turned away as he changed back and put his pants on. She turned back and knelled next to him. Blood was still pouring from the wound. She took his shirt and pushed down on the gashes as he grunted in pain. "Sorry." she said, blood seeping through the shirt. "Shit." she mumbled.

"Guess that's a bad thing." he chuckled, closing his eyes. "No, I just . . . I need . . . " Maka didn't realize she was crying until Soul reached up with shaking hands and cupped her face. "Calm down Tiny-Tits. Everyone has their time." he said, forcing his voice not to crack or waver. "It's just, you know, my time." Maka shook her head lightly and pushed the shirt down on his chest. More tears started to fall and Soul brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. "Maka, stop."

"No Soul, you stop. I'm not letting you go." she growled. Soul grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly. "Maka . . . " Maka looked at him as tears flowed down her cheeks and she dropped down into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder, his blood getting onto her chest. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Just make sure my pack's fine after you beat their asses." Maka leaned up as he gave her a smile, his face pale and sweaty. Maka lowered her face to his, pressing her lips to his with a feather light kiss. "I'll never forget you Soul." she whispered. "I'll never forget you either Maka." he whispered back, giving her a light kiss on the cheek over her tear before his head falling back limply.

"Soul . . . "

* * *

**And now you all hate me. I haven't posted this in a while because of my new story, Playing With My Soul-Strings. I'm sorry guys, and then I come and post this short ass chapter with terrible stuff in it as I don't blam you if you hate me now. But I promise everything will turn out fine. Swear. Peace out!**

**Flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Eight

* * *

Maka sat there for a few minutes just holding onto Soul's body. Tears soaked his bleeding chest as she cried into him. "Maka?" a voice came from the forest and Maka turned to see Liz and Patti standing there, eyes large. "Maka . . . " Liz said softly, walking to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's dead . . . " Maka cried, burring her face into his blooded chest. Liz turned her head as she heard a twig crack and grabbed Maka's shoulders, pulling her away from Soul dead body, making the girl cry out, screaming. Liz clasped her hand around the girl's mouth and picked her up, Patti running to them as they ran out of the clearing and to the town, leaving Soul.

* * *

Maka sat in the new house, tears streaming down her face as she held the warm cup of hot chocolate to her chest. Thunder and lightning flashed outside as rain pounded against the window. This was one of the worse storms they had . . . and Soul's dead body was laying out in it. Maka felt more tear prick her eyes as she put the cup down and laid on her bed, curling up on her side as she wept. Liz knocked on the door before walking in and sitting next to the girl. "Maka . . . I'm sorry . . ." the older girl said, rubbing her back. Maka let out a small hiccup as she took her blanket and wiped her tears away. "He sacrificed himself . . . for me." she turned to the girl. "Why would he do that!" the girl yelled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her friend. Liz took the young women in her arms, stroking her hair and shushing her, telling her everything was alright, even though Liz knew Maka would never forget it and never forgive herself.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest . . .**

Soul moaned as he opened his eyes. He felt great pain in his chest and his body ached. He looked down to see a large bandage wrapped around his chest and torso, blood on it also. He closed his eyes as another painful moan escaped his lips. He touched the bandage lightly and flinched at the pain of such a light touch. It hurt like hell, but he was glad it was him and not Maka. Maka . . . where was Maka!

Soul sat up fast and let out a growl of pain as it waved over him. "Take it easy there, I just patched you up." a voice came from a little ways away and Soul looked up. A tall man with messy gray hair stood in front of him. A lit cigarette hung from his mouth and his glasses covered gray eyes. A white lab coat hung around him and he wore black slacks and a dark gray sweater. Soul looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was laying in a bed in just his pants, his shirt off to the side, covered in blood. He was in a large room. A couch sat on the other side of the room with a stove and on the left side of the room was a large table and a little rolling one that held tools. Like a lab.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Maka?" Soul asked, looking at the man. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on the concrete floor, stepping on it. "I'm Dr. Stein. You're in my house because I found you are you were pretty torn up. And I don't know who this Maka girl you speak of." Soul growled and began to swing his legs out of the bed when Stein cleared his throat. "I'd prefer it if you'd stay in the bed for the week. Your stitches need to stay in, not come out." Soul mumbled and laid back down in the bed.

"Okay, but when this heals up, I'm leaving."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Maka stood on the hill in her tiger form, looking over their new territory. The Wolves had lost the most recent battle, and they had now gained a small portion of territory, allowing their new cubs to get more food. Maka walked down the hill, eyes darting to the others who gave her a nod. Over the two years, Maka had fought her way to the top, now Kilik's other second in command next to Kid. She clawed her way, beat others in battles, lied, and even broke the rules to get to the top so she could be in charge of something and get her mind off of that day those two years ago. Just thinking about it made her hackles raise.

"Maka." a voice said from behind her, making her turn to see a golden lion, his light mane bright in the sun. She smiled to him and walked over, giving him a nudge. "Justin." she purred lightly. The lion smiled and gave her ear a lick. He was the one male-besides her friends Kilik and Kid- who actually gave a rat's ass about her. Not only that, but they were mate . . . well not officially yet, but they have been going out for almost five months now. "How are you?" he asked, sitting down. Maka smiled and sat also. "Fine. I was just going to check the border. Care to join?"

"Yes, I'd love to. I want to talk to you actually." Maka nodded and stood up, flicking her tail as they walked down the hill. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, sniffing the air. "I was wondering if tonight we could become . . . official." Maka stopped and looked at him with wide green eyes. "I, um, I-I-" Justin gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know. You're still uncomfortable. Yeah, it's fine." Maka shook her head. "No, no. Yes, I do. I want to become official." Justin smiled and gave a purr, rubbing her face with his. "Wonderful love. I'll met you in town at nine, okay?" Maka gave a nervous smile and nodded. Justin gave her ear a quick lick before saying good-bye and running back to camp for a hunting mission.

Maka walked along the border quietly and stopped as the wind hit her nose, making her pupils go wide. The scent that hit her . . . no, it couldn't have been . . . her ears went up and she looked around, the scent fading now. It was . . . "Soul." she whispered lightly. She felt her eyes water and shook her head, continuing forward. "Who are you?" a voice snarled from the Wolves side and Maka's head went up to look into a pair of blue eyes. "Why?" Maka asked, her claws sliding out. "How do you know Soul?" a gray-blue wolf slipped out beside the black wolf with blue eyes, growling. Maka's face went to utter surprise and the black wolf's face fell. "You're her . . . " the female said. "She's the one?" the male said, looking to the black one.

"Please, I'm sorry for my rudeness. If I would have known you were her, I wouldn't have . . . please forgive me." The black wolf said, her eyes now filled with sorrow. "I beg your pardon?" Maka asked, confused. "I'm Tsubaki. And this is Black Star. We were Soul's best friends before he disappeared." Maka looked down, said. "I'm sorry to say, but he didn't disappeared, he died."

"What?" the male, Black Star growled, his fur bristling. Maka closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Yes. Two years ago a member of mine tried to kill me and Soul was there. H-he took the hit." Black Star growled with anger and turned sharply, walking back into the forest on the Wolves territory. Tsubaki looked sad and then looked back to Maka. "Please excuse him. He and Soul knew each other since they were pups. I have to go help him, he's my mate." she turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder. "Met us in town tonight if you can." she began to leave and Maka called out.

"I-I can't. My mate and I-" "Your mate?" Tsuabki asked, anger in her voice. "W-well we're not mates yet. You see, that's what's going on tonight. Maybe tomorrow night." Tsubaki shook her head. "Never mind." she looked Maka in the eye. "You know, he really cared about you, Soul. He cared a lot." And with that, the wolf left Maka.

* * *

Soul stalked around in a circle, his tail twitching. How could he have been so stupid, letting the wind hit him like that and sending his scent down to her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "You know, watching her like that's not good for your health." Stein sighed, sitting in the room with a cigarette in his mouth. After the week of Soul healing, he started to get attached to the man. He would leave Stein to go back to his pack, only to come back because of the pain in his chest he got every time. Stein told him that it would be sore and hurt sometimes after it healed and that just made Soul stay for two months until he just decided to stay. Maka thought he was dead anyway, and she deserved to have a mate of her kind, start a family, not cry over him. He started to see the lion Justin and her hang out over the year, but they only started going out a few months ago. And tonight they were going to become mates.

"I'm just making sure she's okay." Soul growled. Stein sighed, taking the cig from his mouth and letting out a ring of smoke. "You know, she does have a right to know. She loves you after all." Soul growled to the man and laid down, huffing. "No, she loves Justin." Stein tsked and stood up, stretching and rolled his shoulders. "Whatever you say Soul. You need to go bath, you're making my house smell of dog. I have someone coming over later." Soul stood and smiled to the man. "I am a dog Stein. And is it Marie?" Stein waved a hand at the wolf and disappeared into another room. Soul walked out of the house, kicking the door closed behind him and started down to the pond to bath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Nine

* * *

Maka walked along the last of the border with a yawn as the sun began to dip behind he horizon. She felt her eye lids droop and her paws grow heavy, stumbling along. She stopped by a large rowan tree where her clothes laid neatly, folded up. She changed to her human form, pulling the material over her. With a sigh, Maka walked out from the forest, pulling her pigtails out and ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped as her eyes landed on a small pool of water. The pond where Soul died. She felt instant pain in her chest and tears start to come, but then she heard a twig crack behind her and spun around. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Maka?" Justin walked out of the forest in slacks and his shirt thrown over his shoulder. His blonde hair looking like it was gold in the sunlight and his blue eyes large. But there was something off about him, Maka could tell. His eyes looked darker then normal and they looked hazed over, almost as if her were in a drunken state. She walked forward to her, stumbling a little, and that's when Maka realized that he was, indeed, drunk. "Maka, what'd are you doin' out here?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek. Maka pressed her palms to his chest, pushing him a little. "Justin, you're drunk." Maka stated. "What, what are you talkin' about? I'm not drunk. You're drunk." Justin laughed, pulling Maka closer to him.

He moved his lips to her ears, his breath warm. "You know how I planned tonight, well let's just skip to it now." he planted a messy kiss on her lips and pulled her pigtails out. Maka pushed him away, making him stumble back. "No, Justin. You're drunk off your ass." Justin walked back to her, grabbing her again and tightening his hold. "Aw, come on babe, don't be that way." his tongue slipped out licking the shell of her ear and Maka pushed him. "That's enough Justin!" she yelled, but the man kept his grip tight. "Just a quick in and out, get it over with so we can be happy." Justin's hand made their way up Maka's shirt and squeezed her breasts, making her gasp.

"Justin, stop!" she yelled, thrashing. Justin growled, picking up Maka and pushing her against one of the trees, pushing himself up to her. "Shut up slut." he growled, grabbing the waist band of her slakes and pulling on them. "Justin! STOP!" she cried out, punching him in the back with balled fists. Maka closed her eyes as she felt him prod at her sensitive spot, but then suddenly she fell to the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes to see Justin pinned down . . . by a white wolf. Maka's eyes went large as the wolf snapped at Justin who put his hands up in surrender. "Easy there buddy. My mate and I were just trying to have a little fun." Justin growled back. "Looks like she wasn't having fun, bastard." the voice that growled was all too familiar to Maka and made her eyes go wide and tears of happiness form.

The wolf stepped off of Justin, letting the man stagger up. The wolf snapped at his legs with saliva covered jaws. "Leave, now!" Justin turned and stumbled away into the forest. Maka stood, ignoring the messiness of her clothes and kept her eyes locked on the white wolf who growled in the direction of the drunk man and turned to Maka. His red eyes softened and a long, fur-less line ran across his chest. A smile danced onto Maka's lips and she ran to the wolf, changing into her cat form while doing so and rubbed her face up to his. "Soul!" she exclaimed, tear of joy falling from her eyes.

"Hi Maka." Soul breathed into her coat, closing his eyes. "I thought you were dead you idiot!" she laughed, giving his ear a nip. He smiled to her as she stepped back, looking to him. "No, I'm perfectly fine." he smiled to her. Maka's eyes searched him and she sighed, rubbing against him again. "Sorry, I'm just . . . wait, where have to been this whole time?" she asked. "This guy named Stein took me in, patched me up, and I just stayed there." Maka backed up, looking at him confused. "Why?" Soul looked down. "I wanted you to be happy. You found a mate, reached a high rank in your pride, I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"You idiot! I thought you were dead!" she said, her voice raised a little. "Well I'm here now." he growled lightly, looking at her. Maka looked at him with her green eyes and sighed. "I'm glad too." Soul stood and nodded to his left. "Do you, ah, wanna met Stein?" Maka's face brightened. "Yes, I'd love to." the two trotted of together. "Maybe you should change into your human form." he said as they got closer to the small home outside of the cat territory. "I, um, don't have clothes." Maka said, which made Soul's pelt go warm. "oh, yeah, I-I forgot. Hold on a second." Soul trotted behind the house, changing into his human form and grabbed his slacks off of the line, throwing them on. He grabbed a large shirt and a pair of his boxer's for Maka and walked back around.

"This is all I have so . . . " he placed them down and turned as Maka morphed back and pulled the clothes on. "How do I look?" she asked and Soul turned. He had to stop himself from a noise bleed as he looked at the girl who tugged on the shirt. "G-great." Maka's eyes moved to his chest where a long, ragged white scar now made home from his right shoulder down to his left hip. She took a step to him and placed her hand on it, sending tingles down his body. "Is this from . . . " she didn't finish the question but Soul nodded. Maka threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Soul, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Maka." he chuckled. "But it's not fine. You've got this scar now, oh goodness." the girl stepped back, and brought her curled up hands to her nose. "I'm so sorry!" Soul just gave her a laughed and waved it off. "Really Maka, it's nothing, I'm fine. Plus, scar's are pretty cool." Maka sighed and let her hands fall to her chest where she crossed her arms. "Okay, whatever you say." Soul gave her a smirk that made her face flush ans she looked the other way. "Come on, let me introduce you to Stein."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Stein?" Soul called as he walked into the house. Maka stood behind him and Soul looked around. The older man came out of the lab, rolling on a chair, his glasses covered with a shine. "Soul? Back so early?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Actually I wanted you to met someone." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Stein sniffed and stood up, cleaning his bloody hand son a rag that hung at his belt loop. "Well bring them in, it's rude to just let them stand out there." Stein scowled him, making Soul sighed and step to the side, showing Maka. Stein's mouth feel open and he pointed to the girl. "Is this who I think it is?"

"I'm Maka." Maka smiled, putting her hand out. "He finally had the balls to talk to you, ay?" Stein said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. Soul groaned and walked away, plopping on the couch. "Dr. Frank Stein, but you can just call me Stein." Maka nodded and Stein let her hand go, grabbing a pack of cigarette from his back pocket and taking one, placing it in his mouth and lighting it up with a match from his breast pocket. "So you're the wolf-cat hybrid, right?" Maka blushed with embarrassment but nodded. "Hum . . . I wonder what it would be like to _dissect_ you."

Maka's face went white and Soul sighed. "He's just joking, her only dissects animals, like birds and reptiles." Maka swallowed hard and Stein rolled back to his lap room. "Anyways, just make yourself comfortable. And Soul, Marie's going to be here soon, so maybe you two should hang out in your room or something." Soul rolled his eyes. "You sound like my dad, and you talk to me like I'm five." Soul grumbled, getting up. "Well I have been raising you for two years, have I not?" Soul waved him off, winking to Maka. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hope you and Marie have a splendid date." Soul heard Stein chuckle. "Oh we will."

"Come on, I'll show you to my quarters." Soul said, making Maka giggle. "You sound like you're from the 1500's or something." They walked down a hallway and at the end was a lard, dark wooden door. Soul opened it and waved his arm in the room as Maka walked in. A large king sized bed laid against the wall opposite to the door with two dark wooden side tables with lanterns on them. The room was large, for there was a piano in the right corner and also a desk with few papers and ink on it hugging the wall next to the door. Next to the desk was a small wooden dresser with four drawers. Maka flicked her gaze around the room and smiled. "It's homey."

She walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, sighing. "Whats this made of? It's so comfortable." she asked, opening an eye to see Soul closing the door and walking to his dresser. "Goose feathers I think. Stein told me her just bought it at the market and patched it up." Soul opened the drawer and pulled out a long sleeve cotton, dark red shirt, pulling it over his bare chest. Maka curled onto her side, putting her head on the goose feather pillow. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Soul turned to her and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his back on the head rest and brought his legs onto the bed. "Steins been reteaching me the piano. I learned when I was younger, but stopped playing once my family died. Music was always a family thing, and without them being here, it just turned into a painful memory." Soul said and then sighed, raking a hand through his white locks. "I've also been helping Stein with helping others from town, selling things in town, making deliveries that take long journey's of a week or so, learning a few things. I've been reading a lot." Maka corked a brow at him, resting her head on her hand, elbow in the pillow.

"Really, reading?" She smirked, her eyes skimming him. "I never took you for the reading type." Soul chuckled at her comment and brought his arms behind his head. "I'm not. But when you're out here alone with nothing to do, you just kind of find yourself picking up a book. Next thing you know you're captured into the story and on page a hundred." he turned his head to her, giving her a lazy smile. Maka smiled back and let her head fall, rolling on her back. "You must be glad, not having to make orders and everything."

Soul shrugged. "What about you, what have you been up to?" Maka looked at him. "Really? You've been stalking me for two years and you ask that?" Soul blushed and glared at her. "I haven't been stalking you, I've been . . . checking up on you periodicity." Maka made an _ah-hum_ sound and took a piece of hair, twirling it in her fingers. "Well . . . let's see . . . Kilik and my friend Patti became mates. Liz and Kid are going out. I've fought my way up to Kilik's other second in command. Justin and I started going out. We gained some territory from your wolves, Harvar isn't doing to well. And it's starting to get heated again." she glanced at Soul who was looking up at the ceiling. "You should come back."

"And how would I explain the scar?" Soul said, gesturing to his covered chest. "You were attacked, duh!" Maka said, rolling her eyes. "I don't really want to go back though." he sighed, turning his head to her. "Why?" Maka asked, bushing her brows. "You're such a great leader and Black Star and Tsubaki miss you-"

"How do you know them!" Soul exclaimed, his eyes going large. "I-I met them earlier today. They wanted to met me tonight but I can't because-Oh shit!" Maka yelled, jumping off the bed. "I have to met up with Justin." Soul got off the bed too, looking at her, confused. "The dick who almost tried to rape you?" he asked. Maka sighed and pulled her hair out of it's pigtails. "He's not a bad guy, Soul. He was just a little drunk, that's all. He's probably in town waiting for me." Maka turned to leave and Soul laughed. "Don't tell me you're still going to become mates with him, are you?"

Maka looked at him with sad eyes. "I need to make sure he's not in any trouble, and explain the whole incident later, or try to make up a story." Soul looked at her and suddeny hurt filled his eyes. "Yeah, why don't you just go fuck him already." he grumbled, plopping back down on his bed. "Soul, don't be like that." Maka sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Like what?" he grumbled. "All grumpy." Soul glanced at her and she was standing, holding herself looking at him with sad eyes. "Fine." he sighed. "But I'm walking you to town." Maka smiled and walked out of the room, Soul sighing and shaking his head. "Oi, she's a pain in the ass."

"I heard that!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Maka walked into town with a cloak pulled over her, Soul following right behind her with his own dark clock. At these times of nights, there were many wolves and cats wondering the streets, trying to find human recruiters by bribing. Luckily, Justin's house was one of the few that were in the front of town. she walked up to the door and turned to Soul, giving him a look. He sighed and gave her a soft smile saying '_Y__ou know where to find me_' before turning sharply and walking back out of town. Maka took a deep breath and pushed the hood down before taking the brass knocker in her grip and pounding on the dark wooden door.

"Just a second." a gruff voice came from the other end and Justin opened the door, his eyes hazed over and topless. His golden hair was tussled like he was just running his hands trough it. Maka gave him a small smile. "May I come in?" she asked. Justin's face went white when he say her and he swallowed hard. "Maka! I, um, now's not a good time." he said. Maka cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is someone over? Kilik or Kid?"

"N-not exactly." Justin rubbed the back of his head. "M-My sister, Medusa came into town just a little while ago. She's trying to sleep." Maka narrowed her eyes. Medusa was the stupid women who tried to kill Maka those years ago by using her own son, Crona. Maka knew Justin was the evil cheetah's brother before she started her relationship with him, but he swore he wasn't like her, that he was good at heart . . . and who couldn't fall for those blue eyes. "Oh, well alright. I'll just g-"

"Justin, are you coming-" a voice, which Maka could tell was most defiantly not Medusa, came from his bedroom as a purple haired girl walked out in a large shit and panties. She stopped in mid-sentence and then smiled, walking over. "You must be his sister." the women smiled, her amber eyes glowing. Maka's mouth dropped open and she looked at Justin who looked even paler. "W-who are you?" Maka asked, her voice rough as it got caught in her throat.

"Oh, silly me. My name's Blair. I'm Justin's mate. Didn't he tell you?" Blair looked to the young man, running a hand over his shoulder. "We've been together for about a year now, I would have thought you'd contacted her by now dear." the women purred, smiling. Maka felt fresh tears prick her eyes as Justin's mouth opened, but no sound came out. "I must go now, shouldn't disturb you two." Maka grumbled, turning on her heal and flipping her hood up. "Maka, wait!" justin called.

But it was too late.

* * *

Soul was half-way to the house when he heard the pounding footsteps of someone running after him. He turned just in time to catch a crying Maka in his arms. "Maka, what-" he was cut short as her warm tears soaked through his thin shirt. He wrapped his arms around the girl, bringing her closer to him. "He lied. He lied and cheated. God, how was I so stupid?" she sobbed. "Maka, what do you mean?" Soul pulled away from her to look her in the eye. Her green eyes were blood shoot and raw. "Justin. H-he head a mate a-and he, he . . . " she began sobbing again and Soul took her, burying her head into his shoulder. They stood there for a few moments before Soul coaxed her out of his arms.

"Come on, let's get back to my house. We'll have some tea or coco and talk about it, okay?" he said with a soft smile. Maka nodded and let out a soft chuckle, rubbing at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "You sound like Liz." Soul gave a chuckle and took her hand in his. "Let's get going before Stein and Marie start anything."

"Gross!" Maka laughed again, hitting his chest with the back of her hand. Soul gave a chuckle and they walked back to the house. Soul walked in and Stein and Marie looked up from the dinner table, steaming cups of coffee in hand. "Oh, you two are back early." Stein said, looking at them with curiosity as he spotted Maka's red rimmed eyes. "Something happened. Is there any coffee left?" Soul let go of Maka's hand and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, just a little though." Marie said, standing up. "I'll get you some."

The blonde women got up, walking to the counter and grabbed two mugs. "I'll be in the room." Maka mumbled under her breath before starting off to Soul's room. Marie turned around, giving Soul a smile. Her one good eyes-the other covered by a patch- shinned with happiness. "There you go." Soul gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Marie. Goodnight you two." Soul gave them a nod before going off to his own room. When he walked in, he saw Maka sitting with her back pressed to the headboard of his bed, her clock thrown carelessly on the floor and her knees pulled to her chin as fresh tears stained her light pink cheeks.

"Hey." Soul gave her a smile and she glanced up at him with a sniff. Soul kicked the door closed lightly and sat next to her, handing her a cup of coffee. Maka took it in her hands gently and brought it to her lips, taking a small sip. Soul watched her as she tasted it for a second in her mouth before swallowing it lightly, a small lump traveling down her thin neck. Soul took a sip o his own as Maka placed the cup down on the side table and then adjusted herself, resting her head on his shoulder. "Boys are stupid." she grumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm no stupid." Soul gave a chuckle and took another sip from his drink. "You have your moments." Maka mumbled into his shirt, gripping it lightly as she rubbed her face into it. Soul felt his face flush. He knew he shouldn't get this embarrassed about Maka being this close to him, but over the two years the young man had to admit that he had developed feelings towards the young women. Heck, even before Stein helped him, there was something about that feathered kiss she gave him that just sent electricity through his body. If a light kiss like that could affect him so much, he thought of what a real kiss would feel like.

"You're a really good friend Soul." Maka sighed, making circles on his chest with her fingers. Soul swallowed hard again and placed his cup down. "Eh, what do you expect from a cool guy like me?" he said, giving her a side smirk as she looked up at him. Her eyes had stopped flooding with tears, but were still glassy and rimmed red. She slapped his chest and sat up, taking her two pigtails out and shaking her hair out. "When are you going to see Tsubaki and Black Star?" Maka asked him. Sorrow ended the mans red eyes and he let out a sigh, running his fingers through his snow white hair.

"I don't know. Soon maybe." Maka gave him a hard look. "They miss you a lot, I could see it in their eyes." Soul sighed once more. "I know, I know. I just . . . I just don't want them to think lowly of me." Maka gave a laugh at his statement, crossing her legs. "Are you kidding me? No one could think that. You're too . . . I don't know the word . . . " She looked down, pursing her lips in thought. "Hot, sexy, cool?" Soul said. Maka laughed and grabbed one of his pillows, throwing it at his face as a few feathers floated in the air. Soul laughed and placed the pillow next to him, slumping into the bed and turned on his side, looking at her.

She looked even more pretty with her hair down. It cascaded down past her shoulders and stopped right above her small breasts. Wavy and golden, like golden ocean, or river. her forest green eyes large and bright, a pair of the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Her long legs were covered with slacks right now, but he'd seen them before, creamy and tight with muscle from running. Her long torso showed slightly as her shirt road up a little as she shifted, showing of her flat abs. Soul blushed and Maka ran her fingers through her hair. "Hey Maka?" he said suddenly, making her glance to him. "Hum?"

"That day two year ago . . . why'd you kiss me?" he asked, propping himself up with an elbow. Maka's face turned red, redder then the raw rim of her eyes, and she looked down to her legs. "Oh that, um, I-I guess it was just out of the moment." she glanced up at him, catching his eyes and blushed again, looking back down. "Sorry."

"About what?" Soul chuckled. She looked up at him, looking him in the eyes again. "For, um, you know, kissing you." Soul sat up leaning closer to her and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "No need to be." he whispered lowly, making her blush and look down. "If I had to have my last kiss, I was glad it was you."

"S-shut up." Maka grumbled, playing with a loose string on her pants. Soul chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on her head before leaning back down into his bed and turning the lamp off that was on his side table. "I'm going to sleep now." Maka looked at him as he peeled the sheets back and climbed into the bed and then took his shirt off, throwing it on the floor next to the bed and turned on his side, showing Maka his tight back. "Oh, do you have a guest room or . . . " Soul turned to her, confused. "Maka, this is a cottage, not a mansion. You're going to sleep in here . . . with me."

Maka blinked and Soul gave her a wink. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you don't want to do." Maka stuck her tongue out at him before climbing into bed next to him and turned her own lantern off. She felt Soul shift behind her and then an arm wrap around her midsection and she let out a small squeal as she was pulled into a warm chest. "Good night Maka." Soul whispered to her, his breath warm on the shell o her ear. He gave her ear a light, feathered kiss before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

"Good night Soul."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Maka woke, thrashing as she sat straight up. Her skin was covered in a layer of cold sweat and parts on her hair stuck to her face. Her breath came out in raspy pants as she looked around the room. "Maka, what the hell?" Soul grumbled, rubbing his face. Maka looked to see a red mark on it and covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh my God Soul, I'm so sorry." He turned and leaned over his face, touching it lightly as he grumbled. "Does it hurt?"

"You slapped me, what do you think?" he said, sending an evil glare to her. She flinched and Soul's gaze softened as he sensed something was wrong. "S'okay. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. Maka pulled her knees to her chest, looking down. "I-I just had a nightmare, that's all." she muttered, turning her head and looking at the wall. Soul placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing it with comforting strokes. "Want to talk about it?" The blonde bit her lip and turned her head to look at him. His red eyes were filled with worry and she let out a shaking sigh.

"I was in the forest . . . and Justin . . . Justin raped me." She licked her dry lip and closed her eyes. "B-But then you came and I thought you were going to help, b-but you didn't . . . you did it too." Soul flinched and quickly took his hand away from the girl, frightened that he had made her even more scared. "Maka, you know I'd never do that . . . right?" Maka's eyes went large and she nodded. "Oh yeah, I know, I know . . . it's just . . . I don't know." Soul looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Maka mumbled, scurrying back under her sheets and pulling them to her chin with her back to Soul. "Maka . . . what is it?" he asked in a more serious tone. Maka turned to him and he looked down at her. "I-It's just stupid okay. And you'd laugh at me." Soul blinked at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Try me." Maka's face went pink and she turned back on her other side, mumbling. "What?"

"I said, I kind of . . . " she went off mumbling again and Soul sighed, turning her around and looking down at her. "You said what now?" Maka's face went pink again and she looked away from him. "I _said_, I kind of wished that, um, that . . . that . . . " Soul rolled his eyes and fell back into the bed. "Oi Maka. That what?" Maka turned her back to him. "That you actually liked me and did want me, okay!" she hissed, closing her eyes tight.

"Wait . . . what?" he said turning to her. "You heard me you idiot." she grumbled, pulling the covers over her more. "Maka . . . Maka turn around." Soul said. Maka turned slowly and looked at Soul with worried eyes and bit her lip. Soul just gave her a soft smile and reached out, pushing her hair out of her face. He cheeks turned a dusty pink color as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. "I think you're the idiot."

Soul leaned down and his lips brushed hers lightly. He pulled back and looked at her with a small smirk and Maka's hand flew up to her mouth, touching her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers. She blushed and Soul pushed another strand of hair behind her ear. "Good night Maka." He began to close his eyes to go back to sleep, but felt a pair of lips brush against his and two arms wrap around his neck. Slowly, with the up most cation he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist, pulling her even closer to his chest.

After a few minutes of their lips molding together, they both parted with a small panted and looked at each other in the eyes for a second before Soul grabbed the back of her head, bringing her lips to his in a hungry manner. Maka ran her hands through his hair as Soul swung himself over her, parting her lips with his to enter her moist mouth. Their tongues clashed the forbidden lovers dance and their hands traveled the other. Maka's hands got tangled in Soul's white locks as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, tickling it with the light touch of the tip of his fingers.

"Soul." she gasped lightly, parting from his lips. Soul then attached his lips to her neck, sucking and kissing it as she let out small gasps. His calloused hands ran under her shirt, running along her warm skin. Maka's closed eyes fluttered open and she let out a small groan as he cupped her butt. She leaned up, pressing into him and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his head away from her neck and back to her lips in a sloppy kiss. She felt a small tug on her bottom lip along with a prick. She soon tasted blood on her tongue and realized Soul had bite her with his sharp teeth.

"Maka . . . Maka did I make you bleed?" he asked, pulling away from her. He looked down at the small dot of blood the was welding on her lip and frowned, running his thumb over it and wiping it away, only to have another drop blossom. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . " he looked at her with worried eyes and Maka felt her cheeks grow pink and her legs unwrapped from his waist. "I'm fine Soul." Soul studied her lip for another moment as she licked the blood off. "Let's just go to bed now, okay?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. Maka answered with a yawn and Soul leaned over, giving the corner of her mouth a kiss.

"Good night."


	13. Author Note

**Author Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. Honestly, I'm stumped with this story. I have NO idea where I should lead this off to. -sigh- I'm really sorry guys. If you have any idea of what I should do, review it or PM me. I'll give you credit also if you wish. I'm really sorry, but I hope something will come to me soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Credit for father idea in the story goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Maka woke to Soul's arms wrapped around her, her back to his chest. She could feel the warm tickle of his breath on the back of her neck and a blush made it's way to her cheeks. Slowly, she took his arms off of her and she stood, stretching. She felt her back pop and let out a satisfying yawn. She scratched at her head and looked to Soul who was still sleeping peacefully. She turned back, looking around the room and pulled off a red robe from behind his door, pulling it over herself and walked out of the room. Marie stood in the kitchen, over the stove, humming.

"Oh, good morning." Maka said. Marie turned to her, smiling. "Morning dear. I made some breakfast, would you like some?" Marie motioned to the pancakes in a pan on the heated stove and Maka licked her lips, her stomach growling. "Actually, yes please." she let out a small laugh and Marie smiled, turning to the stove. Maka felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Stein standing behind her. He inhaled deeply, smelling the pancakes and omelets and let out a sigh. "Ah, Marie has always been an amazing cook." he said, letting Maka's shoulder go and walking over to the women cooking, planting a small kiss on her head.

"So Maka, are you staying another night?" Marie asked as she slid some food on a plate and set it in front of Maka on the table. "Oh no. I must get going. I have important business to get to." Maka said as she began to eat. "Ah, what a shame. I would have loved to seen how you work." Stein sighed. maka's eyes widened lightly and Marie slapped Stein in the chest with a small hand towel, making the man chuckle deeply. "He's only joking Maka dear. Now eat up. It's not too long until afternoon. Speaking of time, when is that boy going to get his butt out of bed." Marie put her hands on her hips.

"I'm right here actually." Soul yawned, walking in as he rubbed at his eye with a balled fist. He looked like a little kid as he did so and Maka smiled. "Finally. Now eat up. Maka's leaving soon." Marie said, grabbing another plate and putting food on it. Soul looked at Maka as he sat down across from her. "You're leaving soon." It wasn't a question he was asking, but it was more of a statement, as if her were telling himself. Reminding himself that she was going to leave.

"Sorry it's so soon, but the others will be looking for me." Maka said. Soul nodded and thanked Marie as she placed a plate of food in front of him. "I understand." he said simply before he began to eat. The two ate in silence as Stein and Marie sat in the living room, talking about everyday life. Once Maka and Soul finished, they put their plates in the sink and then walked outside, standing behind the house. Soul shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at Maka.

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked her. Maka bit her lip as she looked out in the forest. "Friends. Just friends Soul." she said befor elooking back to him. Soul nodded and Maka turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist. "You're wearing my clothes, remember." he said, glancing to his shirt and boxers. "O-Oh right. Close your eyes." Soul closed his eyes and Maka stripped down and handed him his clothes. She looked at him one last time befor eleaning in and grabbing the back of his neck, giving his lips a soft, loving kiss. "Thanks Soul."

And with that, Maka transformed and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Credit for father idea in the story goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

The first thing Maka did was find Liz and Patti. The girl trotted through the forest in her were-from, sniffing out her friend. She finally found them, sunning on some large rocks. "Guys! I have to talk to you." she jumped up next to them, her eyes darting around and she scented the air. No one was there. "What is it Maka?" Liz asked, running her tongue over her side, cleaning her pelt. "Kid is coming to get me soon." Maka smiled and sat down.

"He's alive." she said simply. The sisters were confused and looked at Maka with narrowed eyes. "Who?" Patti asked, tilting her head. "Soul." Maka hissed lightly. The sisters jumped up, their tails lashing. "What! No way! Where!" Liz exclaimed, standing up. "Hush, we'll speak of it later. I just wanted to tell you guys." Maka turned and started to walk away. "Oh Maka, I forgot to say congratulations." Liz said, trotting up to her friend. "What? Why?" Maka turned to Liz, confused.

Liz smiled and flicked her friends ear with her tail. "Silly. For you and your mate! Justin's a lucky man!"

* * *

"Justin!" Maka yelled, walking into camp on all fours, her fur bristling. He so called mate turned and smiled to her. "Maka love, where were you?" he asked, moving to lick her ear, but Maka growled and threw a paw at his face, her claws digging into the flesh. He growled and fell back, everyone in camp gasping. "How _dare_ you say we're mates." she snarled. "What? But lov-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" she growled, digging her claws into the ground. "We did not mate and we are never going to. Besides, you've already mated. You're just a lying bastard." Maka narrowed her eyes to him. "I'm ordering you to leave our pride for lying to a second in command and also sexual harassment For all we know, you could be lying about all the other things you've done and told us about the wolves." Justin's eyes went large. "But-"

"Now, before I change my mind and kill you." Justin's ears went flat on the top of his head and be backed up before turning and running right out of the camp. Maka smirked, rolling her shoulders at turned around, walking away like she owned the whole pride. Now she needs to take care of other matters.

* * *

Soul laid on his bed, arm thrown carelessly over his eyes, his breaths slow as he started to slowly fall asleep. He jumped when there was a loud pounding at the door. "Soul. There are some people here to speak with you." Stein called and Soul sat up, grumbling. He walked to the door and opened it. "What are you talking a-" he stopped when he saw Black Star and Tsubaki in the living room. The two turned to him and Soul walked into the living room. Tsubaki's eyes watered up and Black Star had a surprised look on. "Hey Star. Tsubaki." Soul smirked. Tsubaki threw herself at him, planting a kiss on his cheek and hugging him.

"Soul! We thought you were dead!" she cried into his shoulder and Soul chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a slight squeeze before letting her go. "Well, I'm not." Soul turned to Black Star and opened his arms. "Are you going to hug me or not Star?" Black Star walked forward and then swung his arm back and punched Soul square in the cheek. Soul stumbled back and Tsubaki gasped. Soul held his face and looked at Black Star who clenched his fists at his sides. "What the hell Star?" Soul demanded, standing up and moving his jaw to adjust it.

"You left Soul. You were gone for two fucking years. Two!" Black Star walked up to him and then wrapped his arms around his friend. "I thought you where dead buddy." Soul wrapped his arms around his friend, slapping his back roughly. "Sorry Star. A lot happened. I couldn't go back." The two friends parted and Black Star smirked. "Well now you can! You can help us. You were always great at battle plans! We can bet those stupi-"

"No Star. I will not hurt them. We need to reason, end the battling." Soul said. Black Star took a step back, confused. "What are you talking about! They killed your family!" Black Star yelled. "I'm not going to hurt them." Soul snarled. Black Star's fists clenched and he looked at his friend with hard eyes. "Is this because that stupid were-cat came along and tricked you?"

"She's not stupid and she didn't trick me." Soul grumbled, running a hand through his hair as he walked to the kitchen. "Well obviously! You don't want to hurt them, you want to help them! Soul, you use to want to tear everyone of their throats out yourself!" Soul leaned on the counter, gripping the edge with white knuckles. "Things have changed."

"Obviously. I mean, what happened to you Soul?" Black Star sighed and Soul looked up to his friend. "I fell in love."


	16. Chapter 16

Credit for father idea in the story goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

**SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD BTWS!**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Maka found Kilik out in the forest. Him and Patti was walking, talking about what they were going to do later tonight for dinner. "Kilik, I have to speak with you." Maka said flatly as she walked over to the lion. Kilik nodded and Patti left with a flick of her tail, Kilik turning to Maka. "Yes, what is it?" he sat. "Justin, I've banished him from the pride."

"Your own mate? Why?" he asked, confusion in his eyes. "Justin was never my mate. He had another mate while with me. He sexually assaulted me also." Maka sat down, fitting her paws in front of her. "Also, I think we should call a meeting with the leaders of the wolves. If we keep fighting, soon all the prey will leave and we'll kill each other until the other is going to be extinct." Kilik narrowed his eye, considering the suggestion. "How would we even be able to arrange that Maka?"

Maka smirked. "I'll bring a small patrol and ask to speak with Harvar. We'll arrange a meeting at the border to discuses this farther." Kilik hummed, thinking and then smiled. "I like that idea. Yes, go on a patrol right away. Bring Liz and Kid." Kilik stood and gave her ear an approving flick with the tip of his tail. "You're becoming smarter and wiser with each passing day Maka."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Please, you're only five years older Kilik."

* * *

Maka, Liz, and Kid stood at the border in their human forms. Kid pushed back his jet black hair, messing up the three with lines on the left side of it. "It's almost night time, can't we come back tomorrow?" he mumbled, shoving his hands in his black slack's pockets. "No, we wait. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Maka sighed, narrowing her green eyes at the other side of the border.

"Why are you lurking?" a growl came from the side and the three turned to see three wolves walking over, two in their forms, one in his human form. It was Black Star who was walking, and he glanced at Maka, a slight flash of anger coming before wearing away just as quickly as it came. "We want to talk to Harvar." Kid said, straightening.

"Harvar's out right now." one of the wolves growled. "Then we wish to talk you the other in command." Maka said, the wind whipping at her pigtails. "He have a proposition." Black Star raised an eyebrow and then glanced the three were-cats over once more. "Aye, ya can come over, but try anything and we won't hesitate." he grumbled.

The three walked over as Black Star took the lead, the two wolves behind the three were-cats. They walked for ten minutes in complete silence before reaching the wolve's camp, one Maka knew a little well. The other wolves who were in camp at the moment looked up to them as they past, some sending growls to Maka. Over two years and they still remembered. Black Star stopped outside of the leaders den and turned the the five behind him. "You two can leave, you three stay right here." he motioned and walked into the tent.

The two wolves grumbled, but didn't complain and walked away. Mumbling was heard from inside the tent along with a laugh or two. Liz shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of a few wolves who looked her down. In response, Kid wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist, growling at the passing wolves. "Kid, calm down. We're here to talk, not start another fight." Maka said under her breath, glacning at him with hard, green eyes. Kid mumbled an apology, but kept his arm around Liz.

"So, I here you would like to speak to me?" a gruff voice came from the lip of the tent and the three turned to see the speaker. Soul stood there in dark jeans, his arms crossed over his tanned chest, a pale scar running down it. Maka swallowed hard, but kept her emotions from betraying her as the two caught glances. "Yes, Kilik, Kid, and I have a proposition for you all." Maka said, her voice strong. Soul narrowed his eyes, looking over Maka and Kid before nodding. "Very well, we'll go talk somewhere privately. Kid and you only." he looked to Liz who swallowed hard.

"Maka, I'm sure you can handle these manners." Liz said quickly, looking to her friend. Maka raised a brow along with Kid. Liz looked to Kid. "I-I'd rather not stay here alone . . . " she twirled her finger on Kid's chest, giving him her big, blue, begging eyes. Kid looked to Maka who gave him a nod. Soul looked to the blonde girl, crimson meeting olive, and he nodded as well. "Well then, let's go talk."

* * *

Once they were far from the camp, Soul turned to Maka and leaned against a tree. "When did you decide?" Maka asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Black Star and Tsuabki talked me into it." Maka pursed her lips and looked to her side. "I remember that place." she murmured before turning and completly walking away. Soul growled and followed her, annoyed with how she would just change the subject. "Maka, where are you going?" he asked and he saw once her broke out of the trees.

It was the field they use to go to. Maka was walking to the large tree, pollen leaving traces on her black jeans. Soul followed her, grumbling about his allergies and caught up to Maka as she sat below the tree, leaning against it. Soul sat in front of her, picking a flower up and twirling it in between his thumb and fore finger. "So, what did we need to talk about?" he asked, plucking one of the flower petals. "Kilik, kid, and I wanted to met up at the border soon with you and Harvar. We want to make a treaty."

Soul looked at her, surprised. She looked up to him from the flower next to her that she was inspecting. "If we keep fighting the way we are, then we're just going to kill off the other race. Not only that, but they prey is already starting to leave. Soon we'll just be fighting over empty land." Soul nodded, placing the shredded flower down and shifted to where he was sitting next to Maka under the tree. "I agree with you. I'll tell Harvar when he returned from . . . whereever he is. When should we all met up?"

"A week. At the border." Maka said flatly. "It'll be Kid, Kilik, and I. I'm guessing you, Harvar, and Black Star will join." Soul nodded. "Yes, we will." Maka nodded and began to rise. "Right, then it's settle-" she stopped as she felt Soul grab her wrist. "No, stay a little longer." Maka looked down and sighed, sitting back down. "Why?"

"Are you and Justin mates?" he asked, playing with a flower in between them. "No, he lied. You know how much I hate it when people lie." Maka looked to his with sharp eyes, and they softened. "And, not only that, but he told the whole pack also. I banished him." Soul's eyes went large at her. Maka looked up at the sky. "For all I know, that girl he was with could have been a wolf, I smelled some that night." Soul smirked. "Maybe it was just me? I mean, I _do_ smell pretty good." Maka laughed at him and looked over, smirking. "Yeah, if you think wet socks smells good."

"Hey, you take that back." Soul plucked a flower petal and threw it at her, the pink petal getting caught in her hair. She laughed, shaking her head, making the petal fall out. "I only speak the truth Soul, and you know that." Soul narrowed his eyes. "If you don't take that back, you're not going to like what I'm going to do." he growled playfully, throwing another petal to her. Maka giggled, putting her hands up in the air. "Oh I'm _so_ scared."

Soul smirked and in a flash, grabbed her wrist which were already over her head and pushed them up against the tree. He threw a leg over her, leaning over her on his knees, his face a breath away from hers. Maka let out a small gasp at his sudden movement and a red blush crept it's way to her face. She got a wiff of his smell from how close he was, and he didn't smell like wet socks like how she said. She knew he didn't, she _knew_ his smell. It was the smell of warm, freshly washed clothes, and old leather. "Now Maka, do I smell like wet socks to you?" he whispered.

Maka looked into his eyes and swallowed hard. "N-no, you don't." Soul smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. Maka shivered at the warm trail his breath left on her neck, closing her eyes lightly as he ran his nose across her jaw line. "Soul . . . " she murmured, and Soul leaned off of her. "S-sorry, I-sorry, I shouldn't have . . . " Soul moved, getting off, but Maka reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, crushing his lips to hers harshly.

Soul didn't hesitate to let the girl go and wrap a single arm around her waist, the other flat against the tree behind her. Maka's hands traveled up Soul's neck, getting tangled in his hair. Soul pressed up against Maka roughly, giving her a heated open mouth kiss, pressing her up against the tree. Maka let out a slight gasp as Soul left her lips and latched onto her neck, running his hand from her waist down her leg. He scraped his pointed teeth across her skin, making goose-bumps raise and her body shiver under him.

Soul parted from her and looked her in the eyes before grabbing the hem over her white shirt and pulling it over her head, throwing it carelessly into the flowers. Maka moaned as he kissed her collarbone, and wrapped his arms around her once more, taking her into his lap. Maka arched her back as Soul bit down on the side of her neck roughly, pricking her skin. He lapped the blood up before hooking his fingers into her belt loops and tugged on them. Maka got off of Soul and laid down, snapping the jeans open. With a smirk, Soul climbed over her and gave her a warm kisses, reaching down, and pulled her pants down, earning a hiss from the cool air suddenly hitting her legs.

"Soul . . . come on." she panted, looking up to him with a flushed face. Soul laughed lightly, hovering over her with both arms pinned next to her head, his face a centimeter away. Soul gently kissed her lips as he tugged her panties down and lightly probed her. "Soul, stop." she hissed in his ear, biting it lightly. "Geez Maka, someone's ho-" he stopped as he reached down and gave the front of his pants a squeeze. "If you want this to go away the right way, then I suggest you cut to the chase."

Soul pulled his own pants down and lowered himself over Maka, kissing her roughly before quickly entering her. Maka gasped with surprise into the kiss, Soul biting down on her lip. "Christ." Soul growled. "W-what?" Maka asked, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Soul answered by pulled out slowly before entering just as slow. "Christ." Maka moaned, earning a smirk from Soul. "E-exactly." he murmured against the throat, his lips pressed to her sensitive flesh as he pulled out again, only to push back in faster. Maka moaned with pleasure, her nails raking into his back.

Little did they know that as they shared a secret-and forbidden between their races-ritual, a pair of dark red eyes narrowed on them, a black wofl smiling wickedly as he turned and left, his plan churning in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **bleh, i feel so dirty writing this, and it isn't even that bad. adfghjkl;kjhgfdsa


	17. Chapter 17

Credit for father idea in the story goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Maka woke to a strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She shifted, turning and found herself facing Soul who was sleeping peacefully, his white hair messy and a small drop of drool escaping his lips. Maka smiled lightly at him and leaned to his face, giving him a soft kiss. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled to her sleepily, pulling her closer to his chest and nuzzling her neck before stilling and falling lightly back to sleep. Maka laughed lightly, running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly a thought enter her mind and she jumped up. "Shit!" she yelled, making Soul sit right up, looking around. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, crimson eyes wide. "We fell asleep." she yelled, yanking her underwear on and snapping her bra in place. Soul laughed. "Yeah, that tends to happen after you have sex Maka." he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down and into his lap, kissing her neck. "Do you want to go to sleep again?" he asked. Maka pushed her chest, parting him from her and he looked at her with even more confused eyes. She grabbed his face in both hands, looking him hard in the eye.

"_We fell asleep._" she said again. Soul shook his head, not understanding and then his eyes went wide. Maka got off him and grabbed her pants from the flowers, pollen clinging to them, and yanked them on. "Shit. _Shit_." Soul growled as she stood up and began to dress also. "What are we going to do, what are they going to think?" Maka worried, pulling her hair back, tying it up. Soul turned to his mate and grabbed her hand, turning her to himself.

"Here's what we'll do. You go to town and clean off, get dress, return to camp and say you went to town. I'll go back to my camp, tell them after we talked, you left to go to town and I, by accident, fell asleep out here. Sound good?" he said in a calm voice, his brows raised. Maka nodded, closing her eyes and sighed. "Yes, sound great. Better then anything I can come up with." she smirked as she opened her eyes. "But then again, wolves are excellent liars." Soul rolled his eyes. "Well one thing that isn't a lie is that you're now and forever my mate." he kissed her and Maka smiled. Soul pulled away from her, running his thumb across her cheek. He looked into her green eyes, smirking. "Catch ya later Tiny-Tits."

* * *

Maka walked across the border to her camp from the town. Her blonde hair was slightly damp, but pulled into it's pigtails. She cracked her knuckles as she climbed up a hill. A breeze whipped over her, sending a strange scent into her nose. It was wolf. Maka stopped, sniffing the air again. It wasn't Soul, or Black Star, it was someone else. Maka followed the scent in the air until she came along to a dense part of the forest, looking around.

There, on a tree was a man. He leaned against it, arms crossed over a pale, built chest. Tattered bandages were wrapped around his arms from elbow down and a wite scarf was wrapped around his long neck. Black, worn out jeans hugged his legs tightly. His hair was long, covering his ears and brushing ever so slightly over his shoulders, black like a ravens wing. But there were white stripes in them, odd and shaped like sideways eyes. Maka growled lightly as his scent hit her again, stronger.

He smelled off blood, but there was not a speck of the red liquid on him. He also smelled like fire. The man looked up, reveling bright, and deadly red eyes. He smirked and kicked off the tree, turning to her. "Maka Albarn?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. Maka stood straighter, narrowing her eyes to him. "What's it to you?" she asked back. His smirk grew. "Feisty one, hum?"

He walked forward, stopping a few feet from Maka, his eyes scanning over her. "What are you doing on our territory wolf? You're not welcomed here." she growled. He laughed. "I'm not welcomed, hum? What about that one wolf, that white one?" Maka's face drained of color as the man spoke of Soul. "Yes, that wolf, I see he's welcome here." he started to circle Maka.

"I don't know what you're speaking of. I don't know any white wolf." Maka said, turning around also, making sure her back wasn't to him. "Really? Well it seemed like you and him knew each other _pretty well_ a few hours ago if I'm not mistaken." the man whispered, making Maka let out a small breath, turning to him sharply and pinning him to a tree, hand at his throat. "What do you want and who are you?" she snarled.

The man let out a laugh, narrowing his own eyes to her. "My name is Asura. Asura Kishin. And I have a proposition for you little Maka." Maka gave him a threatening look. "To bad you can't speak when you're dead." she started to clench her hand around his throat when he spoke. "And then you'll have to morn of your mate, hum?" he tilted his head and Maka loosened her grip. "What?" she snarled. Arusa laughed. "You see, Maka dear, all I want is to talk. And if you kill me, then, well, let's just say a few cats and dogs will be used for someone's soup later." Maka growled and let him go, stepping back.

"That's better." Asura sighed, wringing a hand around his red neck. "Now what were you going to say?" Maka asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you and I both know this little disagreement between wolves and cats has gone too far. And the one thing that'll make them stop is me." Maka laughed at his words, rolling her eyes. "And what make's you think that? Just because you've got a few people on your side doesn't mean you can solve everything."

Asura smiled. "I think you've underestimated me Maka." Asura held a hand up and snapped his finger. Suddenly, wolves and cats walked from the shadows, circling them. Maka looked around with large eyes, turning and looking at them all. She even recognized a few faces. Her heart stopped when se saw Justin sitting next to Medusa.

"What is going on here?" she growled, turning back to Asura. The man made a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ noise with his mouth and stepped to Maka. He grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eye. "Maka, Maka, Maka . . . join me as my mate, and I'll make your pride and Soul's pack live in harmony." he let her go and let out a sigh. "And if not, then everyone and everything you love will be gone and just with the snap of my fingers." he snapped his fingers as an exapmle and suddenly, Liz, Patti, and Kid was pushed forward, tied up in their human forms. They looked to Maka with large eyes and she gasped, tears threatening her eyes.

Asura turned to Maka, smiling sickeningly. "So Maka, what's your answer? Yes, or watch your friends die?" Maka's eyes flicked from Asura to her injured friends rapidly, flicking back and forth. She fell to her knees, tears falling from her face and down into the dry dust and dirt below her.

"I'll do it."


	18. Chapter 18

Credit for father idea in the story goes to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail

**Summary:** In a world with shape-shifting werewolves and werecats, a battle rages between the two races for territory in the shadows where no humans may find them.

**Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content**

* * *

**Hiding In The Shadows**

**By: Stepping-In-Flames  
**

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Soul leaned on the tree with Harvar and Black Star next to him. Maka, Kid, and Kilik were about to meet the three men to talk about their treaty.

"When are they going to show up?" Harvar growled angrily.

"They'll be here soon I bet." Soul said roughly, narrowing his eyes at the border.

"Sorry we're late boys." a voice laughed from the other side and they looked to the side to see a man walking with Maka, his arm around her waist. Kilik and Kid were behind him, along with Justin and Medusa.

"Kilik, Maka, Kid. Who are these people, we agreed only on six, three each." Soul said, his anger blazing as he saw the three unwanted guests.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself." the man said, placing a hand to his chest. "I'm Asura Kishin. You can just call me Asura though. Kilik and I have made an . . . agreement already, and I just wanted to come and clear it up with you."

"What agreement?" Black Star grumbled, walking over.

"You see, I myself and an Alpha male, the leader of my pack. I'm sure you've met her, but this is Maka Albarn, my mate." he gave Maka a nudge and she looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"I knew you were no goo-" Harvar started but Soul cut him off with a growl.

"Now's not the time. What's going on here?" Soul asked, looking to Maka mostly.

"We've come to an agreement." she said softly. "We want to stop this war between our races, so our pride and Asura's pack have joined together. We wanted to invite your pack along as well, create a 'super' pack I guess." she looked up, the tears now gone, but her eyes were rimmed red. "If you join us, there will be more food, less deaths, and peace between both races."

Harvar pursed his lips, thinking.

"I think we should do it." Soul said, his voice dry. "We won't be losing anymore members. You and I both know we've lost too many Harvar."

"Shut up Soul, I'm trying to think." Harvar snapped, placing his hand to his chin.

Soul huffed and looked to Maka. She looked right down at the ground, her hair covering her face, but he could tell that she started crying, her shoulders shaking weakly.

"Does that mean you will lead my pack?" Harvar asked.

"Of corse not, we will all lead equally. You, Soul, Kilik, and I that is."

Harvar looked to Soul who only nodded, but had yet to take his eyes off of Maka.

"Okay, we'll do it."

Soul stood outside of his make-shift tent. It had been a week since they had all joined together and he had yet to see Maka. She was always at Asura's side, wither his arm around her, or her being flanked on the other side by Justin. And Soul did not like it.

Not. One. Bit.

Soul looked out at the camp that the now 'super' pack was working on. They were putting up tents, cleaning out cluttered like spare branches and such. Soul sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment, his mind running.

"Soul." someone said behind him. He turned to see Tsubaki standing there, her arms at her side.

"Tsubaki. What's up?"

"I heard about this place from Maka. It has lovely flowers." she said, giving him a hard look. "She say's it's really nice, could you show me where it is so I could get Black Star some for our anniversary?"

Soul was confused for a moment. "Um, yeah sure. I'll go tell Harva-"

"No, it's fine. I'll tell them when I come back. Come on, let's go."

Soul shrugged and walked out of camp, giving everyone a nod before walking towards the field that Tsubaki was talking about. He hadn't been there since him and Maka . . . Soul sighed at the memory. He wouldn't be doing that with her anytime soon, considering she had a new mate. Or what looked like a new mate. Soul wasn't too sure about the Asura guy. There was something off about him. Something Soul couldn't put his finger on, but something was off.

Soul realized they were in the field now and stopped, turning to Tsubaki. "Here we are. I don't understand why Maka couldn't bring you herself, but-" he stopped as something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and as Maka standing by their tree, clad in dark jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked back down to Tsubaki who had a few flowers in her hand.

"I expect you two back in half an hour. That's when I'll return. Okay?" she smiled lightly. Soul hugged her tightly, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Thank you Tsubaki."

He turned and walked out to the tree where Maka was standing, a sad smile on her face along with tears. Soul didn't second think it as he grabbed her and brought her to his chest, kissing her passionately. Maka returned it, cupping his face in her palms. She pulled back too soon for Soul's liking and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to explain everything." she said.

"Please do." he mumbled into her hair, giving her head a kiss.

Maka let him go and looked into his eyes, tears still blossoming in hers.

"Asura came and surprised me. He held my friends for black mail. He said if I wasn't going to be his mate, then he'd kill them . . . and you too. I had no choice Soul, he was going to kill you guys. He has so many followers . . . I didn't know what else to do. I was done for."

"You should have gotten me." Soul mumbled, running his thumb over her cheek and her bottom lip. "I would have killed the bastard. I'll kill him, I will."

Maka shook her head. "If you do, his followers will kill us all. They have no mercy Soul. We need a plan, that's all. We need to stop him."

"Then Black Star and I will talk to Harvar."

"No, this will take time. Asura is probably out looking for me now. He has strict orders on me because he knows we're mate, we were mates." she said, backing away.

"Were?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Soul, this is even more dangerous, even though we're now in the same pack. If we keep sneaking out every day, he'll catch on. He'll kill us both, and our friends."

"Then we won't met everyday." he said, walking to her.

Maka shook her head and looked up to him. "This is the last time we can meet like this until Asura is taken care of. We can't talk to each other, not even in camp. Asura . . . he's different. He won't hesitate to kill you if he see's you and I talking."

Soul took another step to her, resting his hands on her arms, rubbing them slowly as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure th-"

Maka nodded. "Positive."

Soul sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Maka. As long as I know you love me . . . we'll get through this."

Maka closed her eyes. "I love you too Soul."


End file.
